Cárcel De Lujo
by JoyceCullenDarcy
Summary: Ellas son expulsadas de su escuela y son obligadas por sus padres a asistir al Sant Nicholas School, que pasaa cuando conozcan a los “chicos malos” del internado?
1. Cárcel De Lujo

_**Summary: **_Ellas son expulsadas de su escuela y son obligadas por sus padres a asistir al Sant Nicholas School, que pasaa cuando conozcan a los "chicos malos" del internado?

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son completa propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos en mi cabeza

* * *

Capitulo 1 : "Cárcel de Lujo"

Mi nombre Isabella Swan, edad 16 años, cantidad de hermanos: dos, Se preguntaran porque me presento como un preso, pues es prácticamente en los que nos convirtieron, mis padres, a mis hermanas y a mi, cuando decidió ponernos en ese internado, "La cárcel de lujo", como secretamente le llamamos con mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie.

Alice es pequeña alrededor del 1.53 (metros), loca por la moda, con el cabello negro con cada punta en una dirección diferente y unos ojos grises hermosos.

Rosalie o Rose, como prefiere, es completamente diferente, Alta alrededor del 1.70, Rubia, pero con cerebro, y de unos ojos azules realmente expresivos que pueden llegar a ser tan fríos como el hielo si la haces enojar.

Y finalmente yo Isabella, pero llámenme Bella, mido alrededor de 1.60, mi cabello y ojos, so de aburrido color café, y si me conoces bien puedes leer todo lo que pienso en mis ojos, soy como un libro abierto. Según yo aburrido, según mis hermanas encantador.

Las 3 tenemos 16, si se preguntaran si son hermanas , prácticamente trillizas, porque son tan diferentes?, pues eso es fácil de responder, Somos adoptadas.

Nuestros padres Charlie y Renee Swan no podían tener hijos, por lo que adoptaron a 3 pequeñas, pero jamás se imaginaron que les causarían tantos disgustos más adelante, eso me lleva al tema de la cárcel de lujo otra vez, nos habían expulsado a las 3 por hacerle una redecoración a la Dirección. A mi parecer quedo muy bien, pero me temo que el Señor Tomas, nuestro ex Director, no pensaba lo mismo y nos expulso inmediatamente, haciendo así que se nos acabaran las escuelas en Phoenix, donde vivimos.

En fin el discurso fue el mismo de siempre con las típicas fases como "Rebeldes sin causa", "Locas" y el típico "Nosotros no las criamos así" y todas esas cosas hasta que Charlie dijo:

**FLASH BACK**

_Esta es su ultima oportunidad chicas, con su madre nos hemos cansado y las enviaremos a un internado._

_Pero a cuál papá, si de todos nos han expulsado por cosas totalmente inocentes.- dijo Alice haciendo un mohín._

_Pues si cariño las han expulsado, por razones obvias, de todos los de Phoenix, por eso se irán al San Nicholas School en Los Ángeles.- dijo Charlie_

_QUE!.- chillamos las 3 al mismo tiempo _

** Fin FLASHBACK**

Así empezó una discusión de alrededor de una hora, nosotras tratando de convencer a Charlie y el dando el tema por cerrado.

Si que en estos momentos mis hermanas y yo empacamos para irnos a L.A la mañana siguiente.

Luego de terminar mis maletas y bajar a cenar en un silencio totalmente incomodo, decidí subir a dormir, pues mañana debemos estar alas 09.00 am en el aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo al medio día.

BELLAA! .- sentía 2 cosas saltando en mi cama, yo solamente gruñi y me tape más, acaso Alice no entiende que los días Sábado no debe despertarme antes del medio día.

Ellas siguieron saltando en mi cama alrededor de un minuto y luego ambas se lazaron sobre mi.

Bella, despierta hoy nos vamos a la cárcel de lujo.- dijo Alice moviendo mi hombro para que me levantara, aun así la sola mención de la cárcel de lujo me hizo pararme, como si mi amada cama tuviera un resorte, mis hermanas simplemente se rieron.

Hey Chicas, que hora es? .- Pregunte caminando a mi closet, por la ropa que había dejado para hoy, Unos Jeans, una musculosa Azul eléctrico, con mis amadas converse negras.

La s 7.45 Bells, papá dijo que nos iremos alas 8.15.- me respondió Rose, perfecto tengo 30 min para estar lista, ni siquiera me moleste en preguntar desde que horas estaban despiertas, pues sabia que los nervios por hoy no las deben haber dejado dormir y se levantaron alrededor de las 07.00 am.

Rápidamente tome mi baño, me vestí y me maquille con un poco de sombra café oscuro, delineador negro, mascara de pestañas y lip Gloss transparente y mis uñas están de un azul eléctrico, pues es mi color favorito, junto con el negro.

Fui al living en donde me estaban esperando para irnos al aeropuerto. En cuanto llegamos tomamos desayuno ahí y luego de esperar 2 largas horas más, finalmente subimos al avión, dejando a una llorosa Reneé y un preocupado Charlie atrás.

Realmente el vuelo se nos hizo muy corto hablando de muchas cosas, como con los típicos "Niños Ricos" que nos encontraríamos, y además de que no podríamos hacer ningún tipo de broma durante la primera semana al menos ,a petición de Charlie.

Finalmente llegamos a L.A y nos estaba esperando un tipo con un letrero con nuestro apellido, asique nos encaminamos hacia el.

Hola somos Alice, Rosalie e Isabella Swan y usted es?.- Pregunte cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, el tipo nos evaluó con la mirada y sonrió abiertamente.

Jacob Black, su chofer por hoy y desde el Lunes su compañero de clase.- se presento tendiéndome la mano, se la tome reacia, de verdad este tipo no me da muy buena espina, nadie puede sonreír tanto tiempo.

Nos encaminamos a un BMW con el logo del San Nicholas School, Jacob subió nuestras maletas en el porta equipaje y nos abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos subir, inmediatamente el se subió al lugar del conductor y emprendimos camino.

Y díganme que las trae por aquí .- dijo Jacob.- Ustedes no son las típicas niñas que vendrían por voluntad propia al San Nicholas.- por lo menos el tipo usaba su cerebro para pensar.

Claro que no.- Respondió Alice.- Nuestro Padre nos obligo

OH !, entonces de verdad tuvieron que haber hecho algo grande para que las mandaran a L.A, antes de buscar otra escuela en Phoenix.- dijo Jacob

O Ya sabes unas cuantas bromas que terminaron haciendo que nos expulsaran de la última escuela que quedaba en Phoenix.- Esta vez respondió Rose con soberbia

Jacob nos lanzo una mirada de asombro atreves del espejo retrovisor y una chispa de reconocimiento cruzo por sus ojos.

Asique ustedes son las Electrics Ladies o no ?.- Dijo finalmente, pero espera como este tipo sabia de nosotros, es decir si en Phoenix éramos bastantes conocidas por nuestras bromas, pero por dios estamos en LOS ÁNGELES!

Así es.- respondí yo finalmente.- Pero como es que tú sabes de nosotras?.- tenia que sacarme esa duda de la cabeza

Oh!, mi cuñado Sam daba clases en Phoenix y el me cono sobre ustedes.- respondió Jacob, espera dijo Sam?, será posible?

Espera eres Cuñado de Sam, Sam Uley el profesor de biología?.-Dijo Alice

El mismo.- dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.- al mismo que destruyeron su laboratorio.- este tipo no se cansa de sonreír creo que le diré sonrisitas.

Sonreí recordando, como fue que terminamos en la decisión de destruir el laboratorio, en realidad a pesar de ser, como muchos dirían "Rebeldes", tenemos excelentes calificaciones, y ese día habíamos tenido un pequeñísimo cambio de palabras con el profesor Sam, en el cuál no nos gusto nada su actitud de superioridad, entonces a la otra semana hicimos explotar el laboratorio, ya saben un químico mal mesclado, dan una gran variedad de sustancias.

Bien Señoritas bienvenidas al San Nicholas School.- dijo Jacob.

De verdad el lugar era hermoso con unos jardines preciosos, perfectos para leer y descansar, pero algo rompió el encanto, la reja gigante en donde con letras doradas descansaba el nombre del colegio, eso nos hizo acordarnos de que esto era una "cárcel".

Con mis hermanas nos dirigimos a recepción a buscar las llaves de nuestra habitación para subir a instalarnos.

Buenas tardes somos las hermanas Swan venimos por las llaves de nuestras habitación y nuestros horarios.- le dijo Alice amablemente a la señora, de alrededor de unos 40 años, que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

Claro aquí tienen.- dijo entregándole a Alice tres llaves y tres hojas con algo escrito, que suponía yo serian nuestros horarios, nos despedimos de la señora y nos dirigimos al edificio del lado norte que era donde estaban los dormitorios de la chicas. Luego de ordenar y dejar todo a nuestro gusto, Alice decidió que teníamos que bajar a comprar los uniformes.

De verdad odio esto, es una de las tantas razones que me hace pensar en esto como una cárcel.- dije yo viendo el uniforme, una falda a cuadrille negra con azul una blusa blanca y una corbata azul, además con una chaquetita, para cuando pidan el uniforme de gala.

Mira el lado bueno Bella por lo menos podemos usar el zapato que queramos.- dijo Alice, era obvio el "queramos" significaba ponernos el zapato que ella nos obligara a usar.

Miren.- Susurro Rose con rapidez apuntando a la sección de uniformes de hombres

Oh Dios mío.- Dijo Alice tapándose la boca

En realidad mis hermanas tenían razón a actuar de esa manera, allí se encontraban tres de los tipo más guapos del mundo.

Uno era alto delgado, pero con músculos y rubio con el pelo hasta los hombros, el otro era de cabello negro rizado y terriblemente musculoso, pero el que realmente llamo mi atención fue el que estaba en medio de ellos de cabello de un extraño cobrizo relativamente musculoso, de verdad ellos eran como unos dioses griegos

Bueno no hay que negar que son guapísimos chicas, pero recuerden que jamás hemos sido el tipo de chicas que babea por un chico.- dije yo

Tienes razón Bella .- Respondió Rose.- pero míralos ellos simplemente parece que no pertenecen aquí.- y en eso mi hermana tenia razón los tipo no tenían el típico aspecto de "hijito de papi", si no todo lo contrario llevaban unos jeans desgarrados en varias partes, y chaquetas de cuero negras.

En ese momento el tipo rubio se dio vuelta y se fijo en que nosotros los mirábamos fijamente, este se dio vuelta negando con la cabeza y le susurro algo a sus hermanos haciendo que estos también se dieran vuelta, nosotras rápidamente disimulamos mirando los uniformes.

No te han dicho que mirar a alguien fijamente es de mala educación.- susurro una voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal.- dije girándome y encontrándome con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, demasiado cerca

Lo siento, Estos son mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett.- dijo señalando primero al rubio y luego al tipo musculoso.- y yo soy Edward Cullen un gusto.- dijo tendiéndome la mano

Ellas son Rose y Alice mis hermanas y yo soy Bella Swan .- dije tomando su mano.- Con lo del gusto no se si podría decir lo mismo .- el simplemente me dio una sonrisa

Entonces Bella, nos dirás porque nos miraban fijamente .- dijo Edward

Sabes Cullen, deberías tener cuidado.- le dije

Por qué? .- me pregunto perplejo

Porque con ese ego tan grande que tienes .- dijo Rose

En cualquier momento puedes chocar con el techo.- termino Alice

Vámonos Chicas.- dije yo y ellas asintieron ante la cara de perplejidad de Cullen

Lo ultimo que escuchamos antes de salir de la tienda, fue la risa de sus hermanos.

* * *

_Bueno Chicas mi primer fic, en realidad espero que les guste_

_Muchas Gracias a las personas que se pasaron por mi ONE-SHOT lagrimas en mi guitarra, y en realidad no me ha dado la cabeza como para ponerle una continuación. _

_Si les gusta denle Click al botoncito verde de bajo :)_


	2. Electrcis Ladies

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y vivo en Los Ángeles con mis padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen, Dos doctores mundialmente reconocidos, y con mis hermanos Emmett de 18 años y Jasper de 16 años.

Maldición Emmett Apresúrate llegaremos tarde!.- Le grite a mi hermano.

Hoy teníamos que llevar todas nuestras cosas al San Nicholas School, para empezar el segundo semestre de clases, y como siempre íbamos tarde por culpa de Emmett.

Tranquilo Edward.- dijo Jasper, mi otro hermano.- Sabes que mientras más apures a Emmett, más se tardara solo por hacerte enojar.

A veces Jasper me sorprendía de lo bien que nos conoce a Emmett y a mi, en realidad en los menos que puedo esperar después de vivir toda nuestra vida juntos, y Jasper a pesar de ser el menor es el más perceptivo de nosotros tres.

Ya llego por quien lloraban.- dijo Emmett, llegando hasta la puerta, que era donde nos encontrábamos con Jazz en ese momento.

Chicos por favor cuídense y no hagan cosas malas.- dijo Esme nuestra madre.

Si lo se, se preguntaran, si vamos a una escuela tan prestigiosa y nuestros padres eran doctores, porque nuestra madre nos advertía que no hiciéramos nada malo?.

Eso es completamente fácil de responder, a pesar de todo lo que a cabo de mencionar, nosotros con mis hermanos no somos los típicos "Niños Ricos", de esos que hacen berrinches por no conseguir lo que quieren.

En realidad nosotros somos todo lo contrario, en el instituto nos tenían calificados prácticamente como los "Chicos Malos", pero a nuestro parecer, es bastante ridículo, pues nosotros no hacemos nada malo, simplemente bromas que no dañan a nadie, La mayoría del tiempo.

Si mamá nos comportaremos este semestre, Lo Prometo.- Respondí, para que nuestra madre se tranquilizara, sabia que si no se lo prometíamos antes de irnos, era capaz de nos dejarnos ir hasta que lo hiciéramos.

Si madre, no más de una llamada por semana, lo juro.- Bromeo Emmett, Esme simplemente lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- Esta bien una llamada al mes, tampoco pretenderás que seamos estatuas no es cierto?

Si Emmett, con una llamada al mes del Director me basta.- Respondió Esme con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, a pesar de que siempre nos reprendía por las cosas que hacíamos, siempre nos decía que fuéramos nosotros mismos y que no nos dejáramos llevar por el modelo de gente que hay en el internado, es por eso que no le molestaba que la llamaran una vez al mes para decirle que travesura habíamos hecho.

Salimos de casa recordando los primeros años de internado, cuando a Esme la llamaban prácticamente todos los días.

Llegamos al Internado y subimos nuestros bolsos a nuestra habitación, para luego ir a comprar las cosas que nos faltaban del uniforme, si faltaban, a Emmett siempre se le perdían las corbatas, en realidad Jazz y yo siempre nos hemos preguntado que hace con ellas.

En fin bajamos a la tienda que se encontraba en el mismo terreno que los dormitorios y los salones, en realidad este lugar parece una ciudad en miniatura, es decir es mucho más practico, pues no tenemos que salir de los terrenos del colegio, para ir a almorzar, comprar útiles e incluso el uniforme.

Llegamos a la tienda y nos dirigimos a la parte de uniformes de chicos a buscar las cosas que nos faltaban, llevábamos alrededor de media hora en eso, cuando Jasper miro por sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Chicos miren.- dijo indicando que nos diéramos vuelta.

Al momento de hacerlo descubrimos a tres chicas mirándonos fijamente, en realidad ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso. Pero estas chicas tenían algo diferente, una era pequeña, prácticamente con aspecto de duendecillo, la otra alta y rubia, pero la que llamo esencialmente mi atención, fue la castaña, algo tenía esa chica que aun estando de espaldas me dejo cautivado.

Que tiene Jazz.- Dijo Emmett.- son simplemente tres chicas que nos miran fijamente, yo creí que ya te habías acostumbrado hermanito.

En realidad Em, yo creo que ellas, no son exactamente las típicas chicas que vemos aquí a diario.- dijo Jasper.- simplemente tienes que ver la forma en que se visten, además creo haber escuchado, camino a la habitación, algo sobre unas chicas nuevas de Phoenix

Y en realidad Jasper tenia razón, estas chicas eran diferente se notaba en su sola presencia, eso fue lo que me impulso a acercarme, sin importarme si mis hermanos me seguían o no.

No te han dicho que mirar a alguien fijamente es de mala educación.- Susurre en el oído de la castaña.

Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal.- Dijo girándose, y dejándome así muy cerca unos realmente expresivos ojos color chocolate.

Lo siento, Estos son mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett.- Dije mencionando a mis hermanos que ahora me daba cuenta si me habían seguido.- y yo soy Edward Cullen un gusto.- En realidad no me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de una chica, me dejo claramente sorprendido, por lo que extendí mi mano para saludarla.

Ellas son Rose y Alice mis hermanas y yo soy Bella Swan.- Dijo tomando mi mano, y señalando primero ala chica rubia y luego ala chica con aspecto de duende, Bella, que lindo nombre.- Con lo del gusto no se si podría decir lo mismo.- Vaya esta chica cada vez me sorprende más. Simplemente Sonreí.

Entonces Bella, nos dirás porque nos miraban fijamente.- Dije provocándola, para ver si realmente tiene tanto carácter como aparenta.

Sabes Cullen, deberías tener cuidado.- Me dijo Bella.

Por qué?.- Pregunte perplejo, acaso me estaba amenazando?

Porque con ese ego tan grande que tienes.- Dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Rose.

En cualquier momento puedes chocar con el techo.- Termino Alice

Vámonos Chicas.- Dijo Bella y salieron ante mi cara de perplejidad y antes de que alcanzaran a cerrar la puerta se escucharon las carcajadas de mis, nótese el sarcasmo, queridos hermanos.

Oh Edward esas chicas realmente te cerraron la boca Hermano.- dijo Emmett y yo solamente le gruñí en respuesta, sabia exactamente que esta escena se prestaría, para las bromas de Em durante mucho tiempo, puesto que nunca antes nadie pero NADIE, me había dejado callado, yo realmente tenia curiosidad por saber un poco más sobre ellas por lo que ya sabia con quien tendría que hablar.

Chicos Acompáñenme a buscar a Jacob.- les dije a mis hermanos, Jacob es la persona que mandan a recoger a los alumnos nuevos, entonces el seguramente sabría algún dato interesante de ellas.

Llegamos a la habitación de Jacob y golpeamos la puerta, este nos abrió inmediatamente.

Chicos que sorpresa.- dijo Jacob.- adelante pasen

Hola Jacob gracias.- dije yo adentrándome en su habitación junto con Em y Jazz.- Venimos a hacerte unas preguntas, si no es mucha molestia

Claro, saben que ustedes no son ninguna molestia.- dijo Jacob

Veras se trata de las chicas nuevas, tú sabes algo de quienes son ellas.- pregunto Jasper.

Si claro, son las Electrics Ladies.- dijo Jacob.- se acuerdan que el semestre pasado les comete que mi cuñado Sam, me llamo para contarme de tres chicas y como habían explotado su laboratorio.- nosotros asentimos.- Pues eran ellas.

Y no hay nada más que nos puedas contar acerca de ellas.- Dijo Em esta vez, a mi realmente esa información me había dejado en shock, pues sabia que esas chicas no eran como las demás, pero nunca imagine que serian las Electrics Ladies, de las cuales Jacob tanto había hablado el semestre pasado.

Claro.- dijo Jacob.- Veamos La chica Rubia se llama Rosalie, puede que ella borre totalmente el concepto de rubia sin cerebro, créanme esa chica es de armas tomar, el nombre de la chica bajita es Alice, pero no es bueno que tomen en cuenta su tamaño, por lo que Sam me ha contado es una chica con muchísimo carácter, y finalmente las castaña Isabella o Bella como prefiere que la llamen, es una mescla de armas y prácticamente la que se hace responsable de todas las travesuras que han hecho y es capaz de todo por defender a sus hermanas, Su apellido es Swan, fueron adoptadas y las tres tienen 16 años.

Vaya Jacob si sabía como dar información completa, rápidamente nos despedimos de Jacob y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Edward Cuidado!.- Grito Emmett cuando estábamos entrando en la habitación

Que, que pasa ?.- me di vuelta a mirar a mi hermano

No quiero quedarme sin techo hermano si que baja ese _ego tan grande que tienes_.- Dijo Em, en la última parte haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de la chicas.

El y Jasper cayeron al suelo de tanto reír, Ya sabía yo que esta seria una larga noche.

**BELLA P.O.V**

Luego de salir de la tienda con nuestros uniformes, y dejando un perplejo Cullen atrás, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Al llegar, nos tiramos cada una en nuestra cama y empezamos a charlar de todo un poco hasta que finalmente nos quedamos dormidas, El Domingo pasó relativamente rápido, llamamos a Charlie y Reneé para avisarles que estábamos bien y volver a repetir la promesa de que nos comportaríamos.

Finalmente llego el lunes, nuestro primer día de clases, el fin de semana tuvimos suficiente tiempo para recorrer los terrenos del internado e informarnos de donde se encontraban los salones de nuestras primeras clases.

Maldición Alice puedes apurarte no queremos llegar tarde el primer día.- Le grite a mi hermana que se encontraba en nuestro closet buscando, según ella, los zapatos perfectos, siempre y cuando fueran negros, para que combinara con nuestro uniformes.

Salió del closet y le entrego a Rose unos zapatos versase negros con taco aguja y amarrados en los tobillos, ella se puso unos Jimmy Choo simples con mucho tacón, y a mi me entrego unos botines Manolo negros cerrados.

Luego de ponernos los zapatos, Obviamente escogidos por Alice, salimos rumbo a nuestra primera clase, Lengua.

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba nuestro salón de lengua, nos encontramos con un gran grupo de chicas rodeando a alguien enfrente de la puerta, cosa que nos prohibía la entrada al salón.

Es uno de eso chicos Cullen.- Dijo Rose, que debido a ser la más alta era la que mejor vista tenia.- El rubio, Jasper Creo.

Déjenmelo a mi, esto será interesante.- Dijo esta vez Alice, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.- Hey Cullen !, saca a tus admiradoras del camino, cariño y yo pensé que Edward tenia Ego, pero veo que el tuyo es más grande que el edificio.

Todas las chicas que estaban agrupadas, se dieron vuelta a mirarnos asesinamente.

Y quien te crees tú para hablarle así a jasper.- Dijo una tipa rubia, con mucha pinta de tener un oficio poco decente.

Primero que nada cariño a mi hermana no le hablas así y segundo las que hacen las preguntas aquí somos nosotras, algún problema con eso? .- Dijo Rose.

Además.- Interrumpí yo.- No creí que uno de los "Machos" Cullen necesitara que una chica lo defienda.- esta vez mire a Jasper.- Creo que tus hermanos estarían decepcionados de ti Jaspi, bueno ahora con su permiso.

De esa manera nos adentramos en el salón, con una mitad matándonos con la mirada y con la otra comiéndonos con ella, en realidad no somos egocéntricas, pero si sabíamos como se comportan los chicos, en fin la clase paso de igual manera, con Jasper matándonos con la mirada, cada vez que respondíamos algo bien.

La chica que se sentaba a mi lado parecía demasiado amable y además no la había visto en el grupo de admiradoras de Jasper, si que decidí que ella resolvería la duda que tenia desde que entre a esta clase.

Hey.- le dije ala chica.- Cuál es tu nombre?

Ángela Weber.- dijo ella.- Mucho gusto, tú eres Bella Swan no es cierto?

Si.- Le sonreí.- Ángela tú serias tan amable de responderme una duda?

Claro Bella sin ningún problema.- respondió Ángela.- que quieres saber?

Emm, bueno me preguntaba porque el resto de los Cullen no esta en clase en realidad solo veo a Jasper.- dije yo un poco avergonzada de estar preguntando por ellos.

Eso es fácil Bella.- Me respondió Ángela.- ellos son más grandes, veras Jasper tiene 16 años, igual que nosotros, Edward tiene 17, por lo que va en Tercer año y Emmett, es el mayor con 18 años, por lo tanto va en último año, pero porque preguntas por ellos?, en realidad no te ves como esas chicas que los persiguen siempre.

No, tienes razón no soy de esas chicas.- dije yo.- Preguntaba por curiosidad simplemente

Así termino nuestra conversación, al salir de Lengua, les conté a mis hermanas lo que había averiguado sobre los Cullen.

Y así siguió nuestro día, Hasta la hora de almuerzo, que nos dirigíamos ala cafetería a buscar nuestros almuerzos, estábamos en la fila cuando alguien se acerco demasiado a mi.

Oye, estúpido, que a ti no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal.- Dije dan dome vuelta y encontrándome con unos ojos demasiado conocidos.

Otra vez no, Pensé…..

* * *

_Bien Chicas aquí el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a :_

_Giise Cullen__: Mil gracias por ser mi primer review y no soy de esas chicas que sin ninguna escusa deja sus proyectos botados, :)_

_happyvamp__: Ana me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, y bueno aquí tienes el segundo capitulo._

_lorena hale__: Muchisimas Gracias, sigue pasando :D_

_CullenOrange__: Aquí tienes un Edward P.O.V como lo habías pedido, también trate de poner algo más de mi mente para que el capitulo fuera más largo que el anterior :)_

_Bchat64__: Me alegro que mi historia te haya encantado_

_Ya saben, un Click en el botoncito verde no mata a nadie :D _


	3. Azul Eléctrico

**Bella P.O.V**

_Otra vez no, Pensé_

Vaya, esta es la segunda vez que me dices eso en 3 días, acaso tú vocabulario es tan limitado.- dijo el idiota burlándose.

En realidad la verdad es que no tengo más palabras para un imbécil, que necesita otro cuarto para su ego.- Respondí

Oh eso duele cariño, al parecer tienes una imagen de mi poco agradable.- dijo Edward

Pues, si Eddie no hemos tenido encuentros muy agradables.- dije con burla

Creo que entonces deberíamos tenerlos.- Ronroneo en mi oído, me tense.

En tus sueños Eddie.- Respondí como si no pasara nada.

Bella!.- me llamaron mis hermanas desde el final de la cafetería, al parecer Edward, quería decirme algo más, pero no le di importancia y me encamine a la mesa donde se encontraban mis hermanas.

Y que hablabas con Mr. Ego, Bells?.- pregunto Rose

Oh, nada Rose simplemente el tipo…..

Disculpen, parece que están sentadas en nuestra mesa.- me interrumpió una voz demasiado conocida.

Pues, yo no veo tú nombre escrito en la mesa Eddie.- me burle abiertamente.

En realidad, Cariño si levantas tú brazo podrás ver que dice perfectamente _Cullen.- _Dijo Edward.

Levante mi brazo y ahí efectivamente mirándome con burla estaba escrito _CULLEN_.

Pero no te preocupes Belly.- Dijo Emmett.- podemos compartir la mesa.

Edward y Jasper lo miraron asesinamente, en realidad ya decía yo que Emmett me caería bien.

Oh Gracias Emmy.- dijo Alice.- y Cuéntanos que tal el último año de escuela?

De esa manera iniciamos una conversación con Emmett, dejando fuera a Mr. Ego y a Jaspi, La cuál duro todo el almuerzo, en verdad Emmett es muy divertido.

Bueno Em nosotros nos vamos tenemos clase de Deporte en estos momentos y no queremos llegar tarde.- Dije

Nos fuimos al Gimnasio y había más alumnos de los que había visto en las clases anteriores esto era totalmente raro, en fin nosotras nos sentamos en las bancas para ver de que se trataba esto.

Buenos Días Alumnos yo soy su entrenador el Señor Bommer y este año habrá un pequeño cambio en las clases de deportes, segundo año y tercer año las compartirán.- dijo el entrenador.

Que! Eso significa que Edward estará aquí, me puse a mirar en muchas direcciones haber si encontraba dos ojos color esmeralda.

Me buscabas Cariño.- Susurro una aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

En serio Cullen, bájale a tu ego.- dije.- porque piensas que te estaba buscando?

Porque en el momento en que el entrenador dijo tercero, te pusiste a mirar a todos lados y dado que es Lunes, creo que no has tenido la suerte de conocer a nadie más de mi grado.- Diablos! El muy idiota tenía razón, simplemente guarde silencio.

El que calla otorga Querida.- dijo el

Bien chicos, dado que en los cursos hay a misma cantidad de alumnos aremos grupos de 2 y empezaremos por el señor Cullen.- dijo el entrenador.- muy bien diga dos letras Cullen

Por favor que no diga S I, por favor que no lo diga

Ese I .- Diablos, el muy idiota lo dijo.

Bien señor Cullen su pareja será la Señorita Swan, Isabella.- dijo el entrenador

Maldito Cullen el muy idiota lo había hecho apropósito , De esa manera siguieron nombrando a las parejas, y lo peor es que seria para TODO el resto del año.

Bien chicos como es el primer día, simplemente les pediré que para la próxima clase me traigan un reporte completo de un deporte a su elección, en parejas.- Que! Un reporte con Cullen genial, este es el mejor día de mi vida, nótese el sarcasmo.

Luego de eso las clases fueron relativamente normales, cuando terminaron las clases nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación cuando…

Bella!.- me llamo Edward.- cariño hay que ver cuando aremos el reporte de Deporte

Primero que nada Cullen, deja de llamarme Cariño, y Segundo Aremos me suena a Manada, dividámoslo cada uno hace un parte y luego los juntamos, así de simple.- dije, en realidad era una escusa para no pasar tiempo a solas con Edward, el tipo podrá ser muy egocéntrico y todo el cuento, pero realmente es guapo y creo que me gusta, Maldición Bella que estas pensando, no te puede gustar un Egocéntrico como Cullen.

Bueno respecto al punto numero uno te llamare Princesa si cariño te molestas.- yo bufe, iba a reclamar, pero el hablo antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.- Y el dos realmente no me parece, un reporte dividido no queda bien, tú sabes diferentes letras, y a veces las ideas no encajan a la perfección, si que tú di donde y cuando lo hacemos.

Bien Cullen tú ganas.- dije, mis hermanas me miraron asombradas pues jamás le había dado la razón a nadie ni siquiera a nuestros profesores.- que tal te parece el Jueves alas 6 en nuestra habitación?

Perfecto, Princesa entonces te veo el Jueves.- el Idiota se acerco y me beso la mejilla y luego se fue corriendo, yo empecé a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Mis hermanas me miraron totalmente perplejas pues yo me sonrojaba muy poco.

Hey tú idiota.- dijo la misma tipa rubia que habíamos visto entre las admiradoras de Jasper.- Aléjate de Edward, el es mío, yo lo vi primero, Imbécil si que te alejas por las buenas o te alejas por las malas tú elijes.- y esta tipa creía que me iba intimidar, Rose iba a hablar pero la detuve.

Mira, _Rubia._- dije esto ultimo con burla, pues se notaba de lejos que la tipa era teñida.- primero, tú a mi no me amenazas, segundo, tú no sabes con quien estas hablando y tercero Cullen se me acerca, y puede que sea porque yo no soy una de sus arrastradas admiradoras y cuarto, acércate de nuevo a mi o a una de mis hermanas y olvídate de tú cabello rubio, entendiste?.

Mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos de ahí a nuestra habitación dejando ala rubia falsa con la boca abierta.

Tipas como ella son las que no quitan la dignidad a las rubias legales.- dijo Rose

En realidad Rosie.- dije yo.- Mientras más rubias conozco más pienso que tú eres la única excepción ala regla.- Las tres nos reímos.

Oh si Bells, sabes a veces hay excepciones, como por ejemplo hoy.- dijo Alice.- no es así Rose?

Oh no aquí viene el interrogatorio de porque me sonroje cuando Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Si es cierto Alice, Hoy cuando Edward beso tu mejilla y te sonrojaste.- dijo Rose, haciendo que yo me sonrojara de nuevo.- Justo como ahora!

Oh dios Bella te gusta Edward no es cierto?.- chillo Alice

No Alice no me gusta Edward.- dije.- el tipo es atractivo, no lo puedo negar, pero por dios es Mr. Ego.

En eso tienes razón Bells, pero que les parece que si por hoy dejamos el tema.- Woow esto debe ser grande si Alice quiere dejar el tema para otro día.- y rompemos un poco las reglas?

Eso me agrada Alice en que piensas.- dije yo

Que tal una pequeña bromita ala chica esa rubia que nos ha molestado tanto el día de hoy.- dijo Alice

A mi me suena perfecto, además Charlie no tiene porque enterarse.- dijo Rose.- Tú que piensas Bells?

Si en realidad si, es una buena forma de liberar el estrés de el primer día.- dije.- y bien Alice cuéntanos tú plan maestro.

Bueno recuerdas a esta chica que conociste en lengua.- dijo Alice mirándome, yo asentí.- descubrí que la chica "Rubia" es su compañera de habitación y yo pensaba que tal vez, no se, no le quedaría mal un azul eléctrico, permanente.

Oh Alice de verdad eres un genio.- dijo Rose

Si hermana enserio.- concorde yo.- Pero creo que un azul permanente seria demasiado y probablemente llamen a Charlie si la tipa va con el cuento a dirección, si que yo creo que con un tinte temporal bastara.

Luego de esos bajamos alas tiendas que habían en el terreno del colegio, ha buscar un tinte lavable azul eléctrico, gracias a la gran intuición de Alice para las compras lo encontramos casi inmediatamente, y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Ángela.

Hola Chicas Adelante.- dijo ella cuando golpeamos su puerta.

Nosotras Entramos, su cuarto era bastante parecido al nuestro con la única diferencia de que era un poco más pequeño y con dos camas.

Bien Ang .- dije yo.- queríamos pedirte un pequeño favor, que tiene que ver con tú compañera de cuarto.- Ella Asintió.- Veras la tipa esa, de la que por cierto aun no sabemos su nombre, nos ha estado molestando mucho el día de hoy con cosas que tienen que ver con los Cullen.

Si verán.- dijo ella.- Cuando los Cullen llegaron hace un año al internado mi compañera Lauren, creo una pequeña obsesión con ellos y cada vez que un a chica se les acerca demasiado, les hace la vida imposible.

Bien, pues Lauren no sabe con quien se metió esta vez.- dijo Rose

Luego de eso le comentamos a Ángela el plan de Alice y nos dejo cambiar el shampoo de Lauren, sin ningún remordimiento.

Le dejamos una pequeña nota y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación ahora solo nos quedaba esperar….

**LAUREN P.O.V **

Luego de que las Idiotas esas me dejaran hablando sola, empecé a preparar la forma de vengarme de ellas y de alejarlas de mis Cullen.

Pero sobre todo a esa, la tal Bella, aun no puedo creer que mi Eddie, le haya besado la mejilla.

Me fui a mi habitación y al llegar me di cuenta de que mi compañera de cuarto Angelina estaba durmiendo, en realidad no me importa, jamás hablo con ella. Decidí tomar un baño, me metí ala ducha y me lave mi cabellera rubia NATURAL, con mi shampoo favorito, claro que esta vez tenia una consistencia un poco más espesa, pero no le di importancia, lo lave y lo enjuague, repitiendo el mismo proceso 3 veces.

Al salir me puse mi pijama y me fui a mi espejo a peinarme mi pelo.

QUE!.- grite cuando vi que mi cabellera estaba de un horrible azul, en vez de el rubio platinado de siempre. Mire para buscar mi secador de pelo y encontré una nota.

_Querida "Rubia" (Lauren)_

_Te lo advertimos, no te metas con nosotras, pero despreocúpate el tinte es lavable, te durare al menos unas 2 semanas, pero vuelve a acercarte a nosotras y contarle de esto a alguien, créeme tomaremos muy en cuenta un tinte permanente, entendiste cariño?._

_**Electrics Ladies.**_

Me las van a pagar.- dije arrugando la nota….

**BELLA P.O.V**

Después de llegar a nuestra habitación, tomamos un baño y nos acostamos a dormir, pues hoy fue un día pesado y mañana lo seria más, en fin todo sea por ver a Lauren con el pelo Azul.

Bella Vamos Despierta cariño tenemos clases.- dijo Rose moviéndome por lo hombros

Rose no quiero ir, tengo sueño.- dije tapándome nuevamente.

Oh eso si que no Bellita.- dijo Alice.- recuerda que hoy veremos a Lauren como bandera.

Como bandera?.- pregunte

Si pues, Roja De ira, con el cabello Azul y vestida con algún otro color, espero sinceramente que no se vista de amarillo, se vería muy ridícula.- dijo Alice

Luego de reír como locas por el comentario de Alice, nos dirigimos a Clases.

USTEDES, USTEDES.- dijo Lauren cuando entramos al salón, nosotras no pudimos hacer más que reír, pues venia vestida de amarillo y estaba roja de la ira, Alice tenia razón parecía una bandera, o incluso un payaso.

Nosotras?.- pregunto Rose con burla

Ustedes aaaaa! .- grito Lauren

Que no tienes más vocabulario Cariño?.- dijo Alice, ella nos miro se dio media vuelta y se sentó un su lugar y nosotras no pudimos hacer más que reír hasta llorar.

Así paso la semana, entre una Lauren con Cabello azul, llena de ira contra nosotras, y almorzando con los Cullen.

Finalmente llego el estúpido día jueves cuando tendría que hacer el reporte con Cullen, mis, nótese el sarcasmo, amadas hermanas me habían dejado sola, argumentando que necesitaríamos paz para hacer nuestro trabajo, si como no.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 6 cuando sentí que golpearon la puerta…..

* * *

_Bueno chicas, ya saben Lauren esta un poquito Loca y las chicas aprovecharan eso al máximo :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Y a saben un click en el botoncito verde, no les dejara el pelo azul :) _


	4. Celos?

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 6 cuando toque en la puerta de las chicas, en realidad no sabia porque, pero últimamente me había sentido muy nervioso cerca de Bella, mis hermanos decían que posiblemente me gustara, pero si lo pensaba bien es algo totalmente ridículo, IMPOSIBLE.

Finalmente Bella me abrió la puerta, estaba totalmente adorable vestida con un pantalón de buzo negro, con una musculosa del mismo color, espera he dicho adorable?... Diablos Edward que te pasa.

Hola Edward pasa.- dijo ella, moviéndose de la puerta, para que yo pudiese entrar a una habitación igual a la mía pero con diferentes colores.

Hola Bella, que tal tú día?.- pregunte, tomando asiento en el gran sofá negro en forma de L que había en una esquina.

Oh, bueno ya sabes lo de siempre, clases, soportar a Lauren tratando de vengarse de nosotras.- es cierto, desde que las Electris Ladies hicieron su primera aparición tiñéndole el cabello de azul eléctrico a la loca de Lauren, esta a tratado locamente de vengarse de ellas, pero sus planes eran tan absurdos, que las chicas ya los sabían, incluso antes de que ella los pusiera en marcha.- y dime ya sabes de que quieres hacer el deporte?.- pregunto Bella.

En realidad Princesa esperaba que tú escogerías.- sabia que odiaba cuando la llamaba Princesa, y por eso, lo hago siempre que puedo, realmente me encanta verla enfadada, se ve tan linda. Por Dios Edward deja de pensar Imbecilidades, ya te estas pareciendo a los tipos esos que salen en las novelas que tanto ama Emmett.

Siempre tan caballero no es cierto Eddie.- ella también sabia que odiaba ese sobrenombre.- pensé que podríamos hacerlo de un deporte no tan común tú sabes.

Claro me parece genial.- dije.- veamos que se te ocurre

Emm, que tal _Capoeira, _tú sabes el que es como un baile con un montón de saltos y esas cosas.- dijo ella.- yo lo practicaba antes en Phoenix y no necesitaríamos tanta ayuda de internet entonces.

Woow, en realidad Bella yo también practique _Capoeira_ hasta el año pasado.- esta chica cada día me sorprende más.- si que _Capoeira_ será.

Llevábamos alrededor de una hora haciendo el maldito informe, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Bella se dirigió ala puerta haber quien era.

Señorita Isabella Swan?.- pregunto lo que parecía ser un repartidor de correos.

Si en que puedo ayudarle.- dijo ella.

Le mandan esto.- dijo el tipo entregándole una cajita.- dijo que estaban abajo y que venían con una sorpresa.- de esa manera el tipo se largo dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca, esta cerro la puerta y abrió la cajita y se puso a gritar como loca, olvidándose completamente de que yo estaba ahí.

No puedo Creerlo Charlie lo hizo, de verdad lo hizo.- Dijo ella, quien seria Charlie, su novio? No se porque pero este pensamiento me hizo hervir la sangre y antes de que yo pudiera hacer alguna pregunta ella cogió su móvil.- Vamos Alice, Maldición contesta…… O Alice, donde diablos estas, si a ha, si están con Em y Jasper?, si si Alice no me importa, te llamaba para decirte algo importantísimo, Charlie Lo hizo!.- chillo Bella al mismo tiempo que apartaba el móvil de su oreja y se escucha un gran grito de Alice.- Si Alice dijo que están abajo, si aquí las tengo, si ven a la habitación, si Edward esta aquí, si Alice bajamos todas juntas vamos apresúrate.- de esa manera colgó el móvil.

Y bien Bella, me explicaras porque tanto alboroto?.- pregunte

Oh es que simplemente Charlie cumplió una de sus promesas y nos ha enviado algo realmente genial.- dijo ella

Y, Charlie es tú novio?.- pregunte

Celoso Cullen?.- dijo ella con voz de Burla

Ya quisieras.- le respondí yo, aunque realmente por dentro me moría de celos

No. Idiota, Charlie es mi padre.- dijo ella, al mismo momento en que Alice entraba en la habitación dando saltitos, junto con Rose y mis hermanos.

Y, donde están.- dijo una impaciente Alice.

Abajo, vamos ahora mismo.- dijo una muy emocionada Bella saliendo del cuarto rápidamente con sus hermanas, nosotros, con mis hermanos, nos miramos incrédulos y nos dispusimos a seguir a las chicas.

Al llegar abajo, las chicas se quedaron paradas en la puerta del edificio, observando fijamente 3 motos Ducati y sobre ellas se encontraban sentados 3 tipos de aspecto Rudo.

Demetri, Felix, Alec.- Chillaron las tres hermanas al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora, estos quienes son?...

**BELLA P.O.V**

Con mis hermanas salimos corriendo rápidamente, aun no podíamos creer, que Charlie de verdad lo hubiera hecho, al llegar abajo ahí justo enfrente de la puerta estaban nuestras amadas motos Ducati y sobre ellas se encontraban….

Demetri, Felix, Alec .- Chillamos mis hermanas y yo al mismo tiempo.

Y corrimos hacia los únicos amigos reales, que habíamos tenido en Phoenix.

Demetri.- volví a chillar yo mientras este, después de haberse bajado de mi moto, me recibía con los brazos abiertos, en un abrazo de oso, que solamente se pueden comparar con los de Emmett.

Bells.- dijo el mientras me giraba con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y reíamos.

Luego de que Demetri me dejara en el suelo, y pudiera saludar a Alec y Felix, que habían sido acaparados por Alice y Rose, respectivamente, me dispuse a hacer la pregunta que tenia en la cabeza desde que los vi.

Pero que diablos hacen aquí?.- dije yo.- se suponía que ustedes estaban en Phoenix

Oh Cariño me ofendes, no te alegras de vernos?, si quieres nos volvemos a Phoenix, pero nos llevamos estas hermosas con nosotros.- dijo Demetri señalando a nuestras motos.

Eso ni lo pienses, Demetri Volturi, me costo un mundo convencer a Charlie de que nos la enviara, además obviamente me alegro de verlos, pero simplemente ha pasado una semana.- dije

Oh veras Bella.- dijo esta vez Felix.- hay una verdadera razón por la cuál estamos aquí.

Y cuál es esa razón?.- preguntamos mis hermanas y yo ala vez, ellos rieron.

Hay alguna cosas que nunca cambian no Electrics.- dijo Alec, mencionando nuestro apodo, puesto por ellos.- En realidad luego de que se fueron, le hicimos otra pequeña broma al Director en forma de venganza, bueno tú sabes las pelucas pueden desaparecer no es cierto.- dijo esto ultimo con una cara tan inocente haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

En fin, Así fue como también nos expulsaron y decidimos que lo mejor seria venir con nuestras chicas, así que fuimos a su casa a hablar con Charlie, para que nos diera la dirección de este lugar, y nos dijo que iba a enviar sus amadas Ducati esta semana y si tendríamos la amabilidad de traérselas.- dijo Demetri.- y ya sabes que siempre nos ha encantado conducir estas cosas, las pocas veces que ustedes nos dejan, si que obviamente dijimos que si y aquí estamos.- me abrazo nuevamente.

Oh eso es Genial.- dijo Alice mientras saltaba.

Si, Alice tiene toda la razón.- dijo Rose

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte carraspeo detrás de nosotras, yo me di vuelta dispuesta a decirle a cualquier idiota que estuviera escuchando, que simplemente se metiera en su vida, y en ese momentos me di cuenta que eran los hermanos Cullen, Ups los habíamos olvidado completamente.

Siento interrumpir, su momento de felicidad.- dijo Edward mirándome.- pero no nos vas a presentar Princesa.- Justo en ese momento Demetri apretó el agarre que tenia en mi cintura y me di cuenta que miraba a Edward con ganas de querer asesinarlo y este le devolvía el gesto con una mueca burlona en la cara.

Esta bien Dem.- dije soltándome de sus brazos.- estos son Edward, Jasper y Emmet, Cullen .- señale a cada uno de ellos.- chicos estos son nuestros Amigos de Phoenix Demetr, Alec y Felix Volturi.

Mucho Gusto.- dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo causando que mis hermanas y yo nos riéramos.

Wiiiiiiiu.- silbo Emm.- y estas motos chicas?

Son nuestras Emm.- dijo Rose, que era la que más entendía de coches.- son unas Ducati del 2010.- de esa manera Emm y Rose se metieron en una conversación sobre coches.

Y bien chicas cuéntenos de sus vidas esta semana, que han vivido sin nosotros.- dijo Alec

Bueno ya sabes.- dijo Alice.- le hicimos una promesa a Charlie de sin bromas en una semana, la cuál hemos roto solo un poquito, tiñéndole el pelo de azul eléctrico a una rubia artificial.

Woow.- dijo esta vez Felix.- que les hizo, porque ustedes nunca reaccionan sin provocación.

Amenazo a Bella.- dijo Rose, que al parecer ya había terminado su conversación con Emmett.

Y porque?.- dijeron Edward y Demetri ala vez mirándome.

Oh es cierto no te lo había comentado Eddie.- dije mirándolo.- La imbécil de Lauren me amenazó porque tú me habías besado la mejilla.- Oh no ahí viene el sonrojo.- y nos dijo que nos alejáramos de ustedes por las buenas o por las malas.

Vaya! Esa chica si que debe ser estúpida para amenazarte a ti Bells.- dijo Dem mirándome a los ojos y en ellos vi un atisbo de Celos?...debo estar volviéndome Loca.

Pero, Princesa porque no me lo dijiste, podría haber hablado con Lauren.- dijo Edward.- para dejarle claro que entre ella y yo no hay nada, como por decima cuarta vez.- suspiró

Porque ya soy una niña grande Eddie.- dije con voz de niñita pequeña, haciendo reír a todos.

Si mi Bells es una niña grande.- dijo Dem, abrazándome y mirando furioso a Edward, que nos miro y pude ver que sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros, como en una mescla de furia y _Celos_..?

_De verdad estoy loca…_

* * *

_Chicas losiento, no pude actualizar más temprano, estaba leyendo All You Need is Love y se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, probablemente mañana vuelva actualizar a estas horas, si es que puedo, pues me invitaron a salir, ya saben el cine, un Starbucks y la playa. Hare el intento Mil gracias por sus reviews._

_Ya ven que Edward ya es tan sintiéndose Celoso, pobresito es tan posesivo, déjenme decirles que Demetri no se la pondrá Facil con Bella …._

_Y ya saben Un Click en el botoncito verde no pone celoso a nadie :) _


	5. Me Importas

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Luego de que las chicas nos explicaran quien rayos eran los tipos sobre las motos, el ambiente siguió sin relajarse, es que de verdad me enferma como el tipo ese abraza a mi Bella, Woa, para ahí Edward, desde cuando eres tan posesivo.

En, fin creo que no era el único Celoso en esta situación, era solo mirar la cara de mis hermanos y ver que estaban verdes de celos.

Chicos yo y Edward nos vamos, tenemos que terminar el reporte.- dijo Bella tomándome de la mano, yo mire con un a mueca burlona a Demetri que en ese momento me asesinaba con la mirada.

Pero Bella, acabamos de llegar.- dijo el tipo ese.- al menos quédate un rato más y luego te vas a hacer el estúpido proyecto con Cullen.

No Dem, no puedo el reporte es para el Lunes, sabes que no me gusta hacer las cosas a ultima hora.- dijo Bella.- asique Edward Vamos.- de es manera me arrastro de vuelta a su habitación.

Bien y en que parte estábamos.- dijo ella cuando ya estuvimos sentados.

Emm, no lo se, Bella.- dije yo un poco nervioso, ella me miro.- puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

Ya lo estas haciendo Cullen.-rio ella.- pero supongo que si, adelante.

Que hay entre tú y ese tal Demetri?.- pregunte.

Emm, supuse que lo preguntarías, pero antes quiero saber porque te importa?.- pregunto ella.

Porque me importas Bella.- dije yo, sin revelar, lo que había descubierto abajo, pero tampoco diciéndole solamente que la quería como amiga.- porque tú me importas.- la mire a los ojos.

Bueno, veras.- dijo ella.- Cuando yo tenia 15 años, es decir, el año anterior conocí a Demetri y a sus hermanos, nosotras no teníamos amigos verdaderos por, como tu bien sabes, las bromas que nosotros hacíamos, eran algo pesadas, entonces nadie se atrevía a acercarse a nosotros, ese año llegaron ellos, tienen 16 años, igual que nosotras, y no les importo el tipo de bromas que hiciéramos, o cuanto nos castigaran y llamaran a nuestros padres, ellos siempre nos ayudaban y apoyaban, nosotras los vemos como unos hermanos, pero ellos con el pasar del tiempo confundieron los sentimientos y en una fiesta que fuimos todos juntos, decidieron declarársenos en frente de todo el mundo, dando por sentado que nosotras sentíamos lo mismo que ellos, ese día fue terrible, luego de que se subieran al escenario y se nos declararan, la luz apunto justo en el lugar en donde deberíamos estar, pero en ese momento nosotros habíamos ido a la barra, luego de la desilusión, tuvimos que hablar con ellos en privado y aclararles que los que nosotros sentíamos por ellos era amor de hermanos, Alec y Felix inmediatamente se dieron por vencidos por Alice y Rose, pero no Demetri, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, paso el tiempo y Dem seguía insistiendo, si que decidí darle una oportunidad, 4 meses antes de que nos echaran de la ultima escuela de Phoenix y Charlie decidiera enviarnos aquí, estuvimos juntos alrededor de 1 mes, pero yo no me sentía cómoda, me sentía rara, no era lo que yo quería, si que hable con el y se lo deje claro, luego 2 meses después de eso el tuvo una nueva novia, Heidi, y supuse que se había cansado, pero ahora que esta aquí me doy cuenta de que no lo había superado, tan bien como yo lo había pensado, por eso te saque de ahí, el es capaz de caerte a golpes si te ve tocándome un pelo o que me digas Princesita. A mi me parece totalmente molesto que se crea mi dueño, además tú me importas Edward, _más de lo que desearía_.- Termino ella hablando más para si misma que para mi

Bella.- dije.- No tienes que preocuparte por mi, yo puedo perfectamente con Demetri, además como ya te dije antes, tú me importas más de lo que cualquier persona lo ha hecho antes.- termine con una sonrisa y ella me miro con sus ojitos café chocolate, vidriosos.- Princesa que te pasa, no este triste.- dije acercándola a mi.

Es que no estoy triste Edward, esto no es…ta bien, yo no te puedo importar, tú tampoco a mi, porque ya sabes las cosas evolu…cionan, y yo no quiero su..frir Edward de verdad.- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Princesa.- dije yo.- te prometo, que si esto que hay entre nosotros, "evoluciona" como tú dices, no te hare sufrir, primero lo haría yo, antes de dañarte a ti, además tú crees que dios me perdonaría si dañara a uno de sus ángeles más hermosos.- ella me miro y se acurruco más en mi pecho.

Porque yo Edward?.- dijo ella, yo la mire con cara de entender.- me refiero a porque te importo yo, si tú puedes tener a la chica que quieras.

No lo se Princesa.- dije.- yo no mando a mi corazón, pero déjame demostrarte cuan importante eres tú para mi.

De Acuerdo.- dijo ella y en el momento en que nuestro labios estaban a centímetros de estar unidos la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Ya llego por quien lloraban.- dijeron Alice y Emmett a la vez, nosotros nos separamos de golpe.

Interrumpimos algo.- dijo Alice mirándonos perspicazmente

Nada.- dijimos Bella y yo al unisonó, haciendo que los demás nos miraran con caras de "Están seguros"?

Bueno Bella, nosotros acabamos de dejar a los chicos en su habitación y ya pronto será el toque de queda.- dijo Alice a su hermana.

Ok, entonces chicos creo que es hora que se vayan.- dijo Bella

Esta bien .- dije yo levantándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a la puerta detrás de Bella.

Muy bien Bellita te veo mañana.- dijo Emmett quien se fue rápidamente con Jazz.

Bien, Princesa es hora de despedirse, te veré mañana.- le di un beso en la mejilla y me deleite viendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Me fui rápidamente a mi habitación, al llegar mis hermanos ya estaban cada uno en su cama.

Y que tal te fue con el reporte Edward .- dijo burlón Emm, mientras yo me metía en mi cama.

Genial Emm.- dije.- ahora solo tengo que demostrarle cuanto me importa y ya se como lo hare…

**BELLA P.O.V**

Luego de que Edward se fuera, me apoye en la puerta de la habitación y suspire, realmente no me había percatado de la presencia de mis hermanas, hasta el momento que Rose carraspeo.

Y Belly-Bells tienes algo que contarnos.- dijo Alice.

Yo emm, como crees Alice, te están volviendo loca.- dije tratando de irme a mi cama. Rose me agarro de la mano y me hizo sentarme en el sillón.

Eso si que no Bells.- dijo Rose.- no te moverás de aquí hasta que nos cuentes que ha pasado, que te tiene con esa gran sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Si Bella.- dijo Alice.- de verdad hablaras, aunque te lo tengamos que sacar a golpes y sabes que soy capaz.- si en realidad Alice es capaz de sacármelo a golpes, si que proseguí a contarles lo que había sucedido.

Bueno, el me pregunto que había entre Demetri y yo, le conté la historia y porque quería saberlo y me dijo que le importo.- dije, Alice se tapo la boca en señal de sorpresa y empezó a saltar en el sofá junto con Rose.

Y Bella te beso?.- pregunto Rose, yo negué con la cabeza

En eso estábamos cuando Emmett Y Alice abrieron la puerta.- dije

Oh Bella lo siento tanto.- sollozo Alice.- si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera esperado un os minutos más.

No Importa Alice.- dije yo.- si las cosas se tienen que dar, se darán

De esa manera las tres nos fuimos a dormir, Al otro día me vestí rápidamente y tomamos desayuno juntas, en el momento es que estábamos terminando, tocaron la puerta.

Yo voy.- Dijo Alice, mientras yo me dirigía a lavadero con los platos del desayuno.- Bella Te Buscan.- canto Alice, fui hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba..

E..Edward, Hola.- tartamudee yo.

Hola Princesa, vamos a clases?.- pregunto el, yo lo mire sorprendida.- te lo dije, te demostrare cuanto me importas.- me sonrió

Emm, bueno vamos.- tome mi bolso.- Chicas me voy a clases con Edward.- les grite a mis hermanas.

Y que tal tú noche Princesa.- pregunto Edward

Bueno.. Ya sabes….- estaba diciendo, cuando una voz me interrumpió

Bellaa!.- grito Demetri, oh no, mire la cara de Edward y ahora si estaba segura que en segura que en su mirada había furia y celos.

Demetri, Hola.- salude nerviosa.- que haces aquí?

Vine para acompañarte a clases cariño.- dijo Dem con una sonrisa

Si es que no te has dado cuenta Volturi.- dijo Edward.- soy yo el que la acompaña a clases.

Y si tú no te has dado cuenta Cullen, no me importa.- contesto Demetri.- y pienso que Bella preferirá que yo la acompañe, no es cierto cariño.- me miro.

Dem, de verdad me encantaría que me acompañaras a clases.- este sonrió.- pero Edward llego primero, de verdad lo siento.- dije

Viste Volturi, piérdete.- dijo Edward.- Vamos Princesa?.- pregunto ofreciéndome su mano, la cuál inmediatamente tome.

Cuando íbamos por el pasillo todos nos miraban y luego a nuestras manos entrelazadas, por lo que yo intente soltarlas, pero Edward no me dejo.

Bien Princesa.- dijo el.- hemos llegado a tú salón, te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy?

Edward almorzamos todos los días juntos.- dije yo

Si, pero a lo que yo me refería era a tú y yo solos, te parece?.- pregunto el

Claro Edward, pero no te parece que estamos llevando esto muy rápido?.- le pregunte

A mi parecer no Princesa, pero si tú quieres ir más lento solo tienes que decírmelo.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

No Edward, no es eso, simplemente preguntaba.- dije tomando su mano y manteniéndola en mi mejilla.

Bueno, entonces que clase tienes antes de la hora de almuerzo?.- pregunto el

Tengo Biología.- le respondí

Perfecto.- dijo el.- en el momento en que toque el timbre estaré esperándote afuera del salón de biología.- dicho esto beso mi mejilla y se fue.

Yo entre a mi salón en donde me esperaban unas muy ansiosas Alice y Rose.

Y Bella?.- dijeron al unisonó

Almorzare con el.- dije indiferente.

Genial.- dijo Alice.- Bella, se ve que realmente le gustas a Edward.

En ese momento los hermanos Volturi entraron al salón, dejando al alumnado femenino deslumbrado y se acercaron a saludarnos.

Que tal Electrics?.- dijo Alecc, al llegar a nuestro lado.

Bien, chicos y ustedes?.- respondió Alice

Bien.- dijo esta vez Felix con un sonrisa, de esa manera se fueron a sus asientos. Y en ese momento entro Lauren al salón, como siempre matándonos con la mirada y se sentó detrás de mi y Ángela, junto con Jessica, su "amiga"

Y esos quienes son?.- dijo la estridente voz de Lauren, yo supuse que se estaría refiriendo a los hermanos Volturi.

Son los hermanos Volturi.- Bingo.- y al parecer, ya están babosos por las hermanas swan.- dijo Jessica.- al parecer estas tipas no se conforman con tener a los Cullen a sus pies, ahora también quieren a los nuevos.- en ese momento yo mire a mis hermanas, que me hicieron un gesto para confirmarme de que lo estaban escuchando.

Escúchame Jessica.- dijo Lauren.- no vuelvas a decir eso los Cullen son MIOS.- chillo de tal manera, que mis hermanas y yo tuviéramos que contener una gran carcajada.

Así pasaron el resto de las clases, y ahora me encuentro en el final de biología, mirando el reloj continuamente, como si de esa manera avanzara más rápido, y mis hermanas me hacen burla, de lo nerviosa que estoy, desde el asiento de atrás, cuando finalmente toco el timbre, me dispuse a arreglar mis cosas, para darle tiempo a Edward de que llegara, termine de arreglar mis cosas, para mirar ala puerta y ver a un sonriente Edward apoyado en ella, me encamine a la puerta cuando.

Hey tú imbécil.- nos interrumpió la estridente voz de Lauren.- Te dije que te alejaras de mi Eddie..

_Maldita Bandera…. Pensé _

* * *

_Bueno Chicas, ya ven que ambos están empesando a admitir sus sentimientos y de verdad mil perdones por no actualizar ayer, pero llegue alrededor de las 12 de la noche a mi casa, y estaba demasiado cansada si que con mi amiga simplemente nos acostamos y nos quedamos de nuevo._

_Chicas vi de nuevo a mi chico de Starbucks, el que me tiene completamente loca, y me saludo, casi muero xd se acordaba de mi cara._

_Mil gracias por sus reviews y ya saben un click a ese botoncito verde, de abajo, dice me importas :) _


	6. Shock

**BELLA .**

_Hey tú imbécil.- nos interrumpió la estridente voz de Lauren.- Te dije que te alejaras de mi Eddie.._

_Maldita Bandera…. Pensé_

Y yo te dije Lauren que no me volvieras a amenazar.- dije.- te lo deje claro, con el tinte de cabello, o quieres que te lo explique a golpes?, tú eliges cariño

Ella me miro perpleja, seguramente no pensó que le respondería de esa manera, pero, es que la tipa esta me tenia hasta la coronilla, maldición no nos dejaba tranquila con sus intentos de venganzas y era algo totalmente molesto.

Eddie defiéndeme de esta animal.- dijo la muy estúpida abrazando a Edward, yo simplemente mire divertida su cara de espanto al ver los brazos de Lauren alrededor de su cintura, el me miro a mi como pidiendo auxilio y yo levante una ceja en su dirección.

Emmm, Lauren primero que nada suéltame.- dijo el, tomando las manos de Lauren para separarla de el.- Segundo, te lo he dicho demasiadas Veces ODIO que me digan Eddie.- Vaya eso era nuevo!, yo sabia que lo molestaba, pero no que lo odiara, a mi nunca me decía nada cuando lo llamaba de esa manera.- tercero, mis hermanos y yo estamos aburridos de ti, nos tienes arto y por ultimo, nadie te mando a meterte con las Electrics Ladies, tu lo hiciste solita y por tú cuenta, asique ahora solita te sales de esto Lauren.- ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos por todo lo que Edward le había dicho.- y ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a almorzar con Bella, no es cierto Princesa?.- yo le sonreí, en realidad ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar que me dijera así, incluso me atrevo a decir que me empezaba a gustar.

Es Cierto Eddie.- el me sonrió, cuando yo camine hacia el empujando a Lauren en el camino.- y recuerda Cariño.- dije mirándola.- la venganza es grande y muy dulce.- creo que ella quería decirme algo más pero, Edward me saco rápidamente de ahí, alegando que teníamos poco tiempo para almorzar.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Emmett se puso a hacernos señas para que nos acercáramos a la mesa de siempre, en donde por cierto también se encontraban los hermanos Volturi, y para sorpresa de los chicos, Edward los ignoro olímpicamente dirigiéndonos a una mesa que estaba al otro lado de la cafetería, mis hermanas rieron a carcajadas por la acción de Edward y me enseñaron sus pulgares, yo simplemente me reí.

Asique odias profundamente que te digan Eddie?.- le pregunte, realmente divertida, a Edward, mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa con nuestras bandejas.

En verdad si.- me respondió el.- pero, contigo es distinto, me refiero a que se que lo haces por burlarte y no de estupidez o por cualquier otra cosa por lo que lo hagan las demás.

Entiendo y en realidad lo hago por que me agrada verte enfadado, te ves muy cómico.- le dije y el puso esa sonrisa torcida que deslumbraría hasta a un ciego.- pero, odio cuando haces eso Cullen.- el me miro sorprendido, como si no supieras de que hablo, yo bufe.- O vamos como si no supieras de que hablo.- el me siguio mirando de la misma manera.- Deslumbrar Cullen, de eso hablo.

Deslumbrar? .- Pregunto el muy idiota

Oh vamos, Edward como si no te lo hubieran dicho antes.- dije

A ti?.- lo mire con cara de no entender.- a ti te deslumbro?.- pregunto, ignorando mi comentario anterior.

_Constantemente_.- musite bajo mi aliento, pero al parecer el lo entendió perfectamente puesto que sonrió como nunca.

*

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que con Edward decidimos que dejaríamos que las cosas siguieran su camino, y si algo debía pasar pasaría.

En realidad Edward se ha esforzado mucho por demostrarme que le "importo". Viene por mi en las mañanas para ir a clases, y me espera fuera de ellas, cuando el timbre suena, como el perfecto caballero, que muchos dicen que es, en fin con este comportamiento nos habíamos ganado muchísimas burlas de Emmett y Alice y miradas furiosas por parte de Demetri. Y esa última parte era la que no me había dejado disfrutar al máximo de mi tiempo con Edward, si que ahora voy camino a la habitación de Demetri para aclarar las cosas con el.

En cuanto llegue ala habitación de los hermanos Volturi golpee la puerta con fuerza.

Woow Bella, esta molesta?.- pregunto Felix abriéndome la puerta.

No, Felix no estoy molesta.- sarcasmo puro.- donde esta el idiota de tú hermano?.- le pregunte.

No lose Bella, creo que Alec debe estar acompañando al pequeño diablillo de compras.- me respondió burlón Felix.

No, imbécil.- le respondí.- no busco a ese hermano, busco al idiota de Demetri.

Oh, Especifica Bella.- Felix estaba acabando mi paciencia, al parecer se había estado juntando mucho con Emmett.

Felix, es fácil la pregunta, esta o no esta?.- le dije.- créeme por muy amigo mío que seas, estas acabando con mi paciencia Felix Volturi.- este sonrio.

Esta bien fiera, cálmate.- dijo.- DEMETRI TE BUSCA BELLA Y ES MEJOR QUE SALGAS AHORA, CREEME SE PARECE A UN LEÓN CUANDO ESTA ENOJADA HERMANO.- grito para dentro de la habitación y luego me miro burlón.

Eh, Bella que haces aquí?.- pregunto Demetri tallándose un ojo, al parecer había despertado recién.

Bueno, Bellita yo me voy los dejo hablando solos.- dijo Felix, en el mismo instante en el que el cruzo la puerta me saque mi zapato de tacón y se lo tire directamente a la cabeza, en cuanto sintió el golpee, se dio vuelta me sonrió tomo mi zapato y hecho a correr, yo lo perseguí y le tire mi otro zapato el cuál también recogió y siguió corriendo, en fin si me iba a quedar descalza es mejor no tener ninguno que tener uno solo. Además sabia que Felix, temía demasiado a la furia de Rose y Alice, como para hacerle algo a mis zapatos.

Finalmente me gire a la persona por la que había venido aquí, Demetri Volturi.

Ahora si tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente Demetri Alexandro Volturi.- dije seriamente, el me miro asintió y entramos en la habitación.

El se sentó en su cama y yo me senté frente a el, en la cama que suponía era la de Alec, por el olor se su perfume.

Y bien de que quieres hablar?.- pregunto Dem, esquivando mi mirada.

Demetri mírame.- le pedí y así lo hizo.- tú sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar, necesito saber que te pasa, y no me digas que nada.- lo interrumpí cuando vi que iba abrir la boca.- se que algo te pasa y me preocupa, y eso no me deja disfrutar el tiempo que tengo con una persona que de verdad estoy empezando a querer Dem.

A QUERER!.- grito.- a querer Bella, recién llevamos un mes aquí. Cuanto me costo a mi para que me dieras una mísera oportunidad?, cuanto Bella?.- me miro.- un MALDITO año y medio Bella AÑO Y MEDIO.- volvió a gritar.- y luego venimos aquí y esta este maldito niño rico, con apariencia de rudo, maldición Bella tanto te importan las apariencias, que tiene el que no tenga yo, Dinero? Sabes perfectamente que mi familia es rica Bella.- en ese mismo instante lo pare.

Para ahí Dem.- le dije.- sabes perfectamente que JAMÁS me ha importado el dinero. Yo no puedo escoger a quien querer Demetri, tampoco puedo decirle a mi corazón en cuanto tiempo debe querer a una persona, y si, si se que las cosas con Edward han ido demasiado rápido y eso me asusta, pero decidí que dejaría que el destino decidiera lo que tenia que pasar.

Si lose Cariño.- dijo un poco más calmado.- solo que no entiendo, maldición no entiendo, porque el estúpido de Cullen y no yo Bella, te conozco hace 2 años te he ayudado en todo lo que me has pedido. Estuvimos juntos durante un mes Bells, acaso eso no significo nada para ti?, acaso yo no significo nada para ti?.- pregunto

No es eso Dem, tú lo sabes, sabes que te adoro como un Hermano, y si estuvimos juntos fue por tú insistencia, cuando cortamos Dem, te lo explique, no me sentía cómoda, me sentía incestuosa.- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.- por favor entiéndelo.- le suplique.

No, simplemente no puedo Bella.- dijo apretando mis manos, que estaban sobre sus mejillas, con las suyas.- yo… Te amo Bella.- eso me dejo en completo Shock.- Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi hacer tú primera travesura, contra la señorita García, en el primer día de clases, desde que me hablaste y te presentaste tan tierna con tus mejillas sonrojadas, entiéndeme tú a mi Bella, es difícil, no puedo simplemente dejar de amarte o dejar si quiera de quererte, de un minuto a otro, simplemente no puedo y verte con el me mata por dentro, de apoco Bella, me rompe pedazo a pedazo, es como si disfrutaras apuñalando mi corazón.

Yo aun estaba en completo Shock, luego de que Demetri dijera esas 2 palabras, no lo podía creer de verdad.

Bella, dime algo.- dijo Demetri.- se que no me amas como yo a ti, pero al menos no te quedes en shock. MALDICIÓN Bella, son mis sentimientos. Acaso tampoco te importan?

No es eso Dem, tú sabes que me importas muchísimo.- le dije.- pero de ahí a amarte hay mucho espacio, de verdad lo siento.- me dirigía a la puerta cuando el me tomo del brazo.

Lo entiendo Bella, pero no esperes que me de por vencido fácilmente, me conoces sabes como soy, y sabes que lucho por lo que quiero hasta que ya no puedo más.- dijo el, yo asentí y me libere de su agarre.

Corrí, corrí mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente me decidí ir hacia los jardines que vi el primer día que llegue aquí. En cuanto llegue ahí me deje llevar por los sentimientos, llore, llore de pena, por Demetri y de rabia por no poder amarlo a el, que de verdad ha estado conmigo siempre, y pensé, pensé en los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer, por Edward, en mi corazón y que cada vez eran más grandes, en ese momento sentí 2 pares de brazos femeninos rodearme, y el característico olor de mis hermanas me llego a la nariz.

Oh, Bella, cariño todo estará bien.- me susurraba Rose en el oído.

No, Rose nada estará bien, Maldición soy tan mala.- dije.

Bella, que tal si vamos a nuestra habitación y nos cuentas que sucede?.- me pregunto Alice y yo asentí. En cuanto llegamos a nuestra habitación, las chicas me hicieron sentarme en el sofá, en medio de las 2, para que pudiera hablar tranquila.

E..l, El me dijo que me ama.- les dije a mis hermanas y estas quedaron en shock.- si así mismo reaccione yo, en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

Oh .- dijo Rose.- y tú que le dijiste Bella?

Que yo no lo amo.- Les dije y ellas me miraron sorprendidas.- que querían que le dijera, una mentira?

No Bella, pero nosotros de verdad pensamos que lo querías, digo pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.- dijo Alice y algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

Esperen ustedes de quien hablan?.- les pregunte y ellas me miraron incrédulas.

De Edward Bella, de quien si no.- dijo Rose y yo me reí histéricamente.- de quien hablas tú?

De Demetri Rose.- le dije.- el fue quien dijo que me amaba, que tiene que ver Edward en esto?

Bueno, el fue quien nos dijo que estabas en el jardín, cuando le preguntamos si te había visto, nos dijo que te había visto abrazando tus rodillas "pensando" y que por eso no quiso molestarte, pero nosotros sabemos que cuando abrazas tus rodillas es cuando estas llorando, si que inmediatamente corrimos para allá.- era verdad, mis hermanas me conocían demasiado bien, cada vez que lloro escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas para que nadie pueda ver mis lagrimas.- y cuando nos dijiste, así sin más, que te había dicho que te amaba, lo asociamos a el y que posiblemente nos hubiera mentido.- dijo Alice.- pero hay algo que no entiendo Bella, porque llorabas, si Demetri te había dicho que te ama?

Pues, porque yo no lo amo Alice, me hecho en cara un montón de cosas, cuando le dije que….- trague en seco.- que yo estoy empezando a querer a Edward.- mis hermanas chillaron de alegría.

Cuéntanos la historia completa, Bella.- dijo Rose.- pero primero explicanos porque estas descalza.- cierto había olvidado ese punto, de esa manera pasamos toda la noche hablando, y cuando les explique que estaba descalza porque Felix había acabado con mi paciencia ellas se carcajearon hasta más no poder, y al parecer no era la única que empezaba a tener sentimientos por uno de los hermanos Cullen, pues, aunque ellas no lo admitieran, hablaban de Emm y Jazz, como si no existiera nada más en este mundo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Edward toco nuestra puerta para acompañarme a clases, yo ya había tomado una decisión, hablaría con el, para aclarar las cosas, para ver como se sentía el, si el no sentía lo mismo, definitivamente no podía dejar que mis sentimientos por el, avanzaran más.

Asique en cuanto abrí la puerta le dije

_Edward, Tenemos Que hablar….._

* * *

_Chicas, Lo siento, he estado completamente desaparecida estos 4 días, pero aquí en Chile el siclo escolar comienza la primera semana de marzo, si que con mi mamá hemos estado como locas buscando todo lo que necesito, ya saben uniformes cuadernos y todas esas cosas._

_Mil Gracias por sus Reviews a todas :D y tambien a los que pasan a leer pero no comentan, aunque no entiendo porque, ya saben el pago de un escrior, es que la gente lea y le guste lo que lee :D_

_Maria meyer Cullen: a mi tambien me encantaria ser tú amiga, pero mandame tú correo por un PM puesto que en los reviews no se ve :D_

_Strangeeers__: Gracias, yo tambien espero que las cosas con en el "evolucionen" solo espero que no me salga un Demetri en el camino :D _

_CullenOrange: Mil gracias por pasar siempre, siempre constante :D_

_Ya saben Un Click en el botoncito verde, de abajo, no le hace daño a nadie y me hace muy felíz a mi :D_


	7. La Amo, Te Amo

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Luego de hablar con Bella el día anterior, había comprendido que ella no quería nada con el Idiota de Demetri, si que ahora iba cruzando los jardines para ir a hablar con el para que dejara tranquila a Bella, Cuando una pequeña figura, llamo mi atención, al irme acercando descubrí que era ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos y mi corazón, porque finalmente lo había aceptado, me había enamorado de la traviesa Isabella Swan, decidí no molestarla, pues parecía como si estuviera pensando, si que seguí mi camino para ir a hablar con Volturi.

Cuando llegue a su habitación golpee inmediatamente la puerta, sin tener paciencia con el imbécil ese.

Bella! Cariño yo sabia que volverías, por favor perdóname…..-el muy idiota se detuvo en el mismo momento en que descubrió que quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta no era quien el esperaba.- Cullen.- Gruño.- Que haces aquí?.

Uy, pero que genio Volturi.- Me burle, empujándolo y entrando sin permiso en su habitación.- He venido a hablar de _MI_ Bella, a la que al parecer, esperabas.- wow espera un momento el dijo _¿Volverías? ,¿Perdóname?.-_ ¿Acaso ella estuvo aquí antes que yo?.- le pregunte, y en ese instante me acorde de que había visto a Bella en los jardines, la cuál parecía que estaba pensando, ¿pero con su cara escondida entre sus rodillas?, y ese hecho asociado a que había venido a ver a este imbécil minutos antes, dejaba todo en claro, asique no espere respuesta y lo agarre por el cuello de su camisa, estampándolo en la puerta, que el mismo había cerrado segundos antes.- ¿¡Que le has hecho!?.- Prácticamente gruñí.

Hey, Tranquilo Cullen.- me dijo

No puedo estar tranquilo imbécil.- le respondí.- dime que mierda le haz hecho!

Hey, mira Cullen, puede que yo tenga aspecto de chico rudo y todo el puto cuento, pero te he de decir que me gusta hablar como la gente _normal_ y no estampado contra una puerta.- dijo burlonamente Volturi.- y te agradecería profundamente que me soltaras y habláramos más tranquilo, créeme jamás le haría daño a Bella, y se que tú tampoco, si que maldición, suéltame y hablemos como personas Cullen.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que, muy a mi pesar, Demetri tenia razón, si que lo solté y me senté en un sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba ahí, jalando fuertemente mis cabellos por la frustración.

Bien habla.- me urgió Demetri.

Primero que nada, Lo siento, me descontrole.- si a pesar de que no soportaba al imbécil este, debía pedirle disculpa de igual manera.- y segundo, vengo a hablar de Bella, yo quiero saber que es lo que tú sientes por ella.

Si, me lo suponía.- dijo Demetri.- respecto a la disculpa, es aceptada, no te preocupes a todos nos puede suceder, y en cambio a Bella te diré lo mismo que le acabo de decir a ella unos minutos atrás, La amo.- wow eso no lo esperaba, sabia que sus sentimientos eran fuertes, pero nunca imagine que tanto, en mi opinión cuando tú le dices a una persona Te Amo, es algo que debe venir desde muy dentro de tú corazón y que no se lo puedes decir a cualquier persona.- La Amo, desde el día que hizo su primera travesura, desde que vi sus mejillas sonrojadas, debido al calor. Entiendes?.- yo asentí con la cabeza, puesto que era algo muy parecido a lo que me pasa a mi.- y ahora que tú sabes lo que yo siento, a mi me gustaría saber que sientes tú respecto a ella Cullen.

Yo también la amo.- al decir esto el me miro arqueando una de sus cejas.- no me mires así, no es que yo quiera decirlo simplemente porque tú lo has dicho.- me explique.- me enamore de ella a primera vista, el primer día de este semestre, cuando ella y sus hermanas fueron a comprar sus uniformes, amo su mirada chocolate, que brilla en cuanto ve a alguien que de verdad quiere, amo como se sonrojan sus mejillas cada vez que escucha algún alago de parte de alguien, amo la manera en que me planta la cara y me dices mis defectos, amo su sonrisa maligna cuando piensa en una travesura, amo la forma en que le entrega cariño y protección a sus hermanas por sobre todo, amo que le importe un comino lo que diga o piense la demás gente, cuando ella esta segura de que ase lo correcto, eso y muchas cosas más son las que amo de ella.- Demetri me miraba con un Shock gigante en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.- y se que no eres la persona más adecuada para decirte esto, pero simplemente tú quisiste saberlo.

Y me alegra mucho que lo digas Cullen .- yo lo mire con cara de no entender nada.- mira, yo le he dicho a ella que la amo, hace pocos minutos, pero también tuve que escucharla a ella hablar de ti.- ¿De mi?, me pregunte, seria posible que ella se sintiera igual.- y comprendo que va más allá de lo que yo o alguien más pueda entender, no es que yo decida darle en bandeja de plata, a un recién llegado, la mujer de la cuál llevo 2 años enamorado, y quiero que entiendas esto muy bien, no es que te este diciendo, Hey Cullen Aquí esta Bella tómala, pero la amo y cuando uno ama debe comprender que debes dejar ir a esa persona si su felicidad no esta a su lado, te repito eso no significa que no vaya a pelear para ganarme su amor.

No esperaba nada menos de ti.- le respondí.- si me la dejaras en bandeja de plata, significa que realmente no la amabas lo suficiente, para pelear por ella, aun sabiendo que una parte, al menos, de su corazón me pertenece.- le dije muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Luego de eso Salí de su habitación, y fui rápidamente a los jardines que anteriormente había visto a Bella, al no verla ahí me pregunte si seria apropiado ir a su habitación, pero decidí que mejor hablaría con ella mañana cuando estuviera más tranquila, si que emprendí el camino a mi habitación, a contarles lo sucedido a mis hermanos.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la imagen más graciosa que he visto en mi vida, Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá viendo fijamente la puerta, al igual que Jasper, con un tazón de palomitas entre su piernas, y un pijama de los Ositos cariñositos, no podía para de reírme, creo que mis carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el edificio, en el momento en el que caí al suelo Emm me lanzo el control de la televisión que dio exactamente en mi hombro derecho, Luego de tanto alboroto por la extraña Elección de pijamas de Emmett, a lo cuál el agrego que tendríamos una noche de chicos al estilo Alice Swan.

Jo, porque no me imagine antes que ese pequeño demonio tenia que ver en esto.- dije, y sorprendentemente Jasper me miro con claro enojo.- OH POR DIOS.- chille, burlonamente, como niña y puse mi mano en mi boca, adoptando un a expresión de sorpresa.- Te gusta Alice.- dije macabramente, debido a esto Emm dio vueltas por el suelo riéndose a carcajadas, yo inmediatamente tome el tazón con palomitas, para que el gran oso, que según mis padres es mi hermano, no las esparramara por el suelo.

Oh Emm no te rías, sabes que tu estas loquito por Rosalie.- exclamo Jasper, haciendo que el grandote parara de rodar por el piso de la habitación

Igual que Eddie esta enamoradísimo de Bella, créeme Jazz si Bella le dijera a Edward: "Edward tírate de un edificio".- dijo Emmett imitando pobremente la voz de Bella.- Edward le diría:"Hey Bella, el Empire State es lo suficientemente alto?".

Lo haría con gusto.- le aclare

Ok, reconozcámoslo las hermanas Swan no tienes mal a todos.- dijo Jasper categóricamente.

SI!.- gritamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, en el que también le lanzaba el tazón con palomitas a Jasper, el cuál le callo en toda su melena rubia, causando así un nuevo ataque de risa en Emmett, en el cuál yo lo acompañe esta vez.

Luego de gritar, por parte de Emmett, unos minutos más, decidimos que era hora de dormir.

*****

Cuando los Rayos del sol, que se colaban por la ventana de nuestra habitación, me despertaron, me di cuenta de que tenia el tiempo justo de vestirme, ir a buscar a Bella, y hablar con ella antes de que empezaran las clases, si que rápidamente me vestí y me encamine a su habitación.

Al llegar toque la puerta y la abrió el ángel más hermoso de todos.

Edward, tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella, en su voz se encontraba el nerviosismo así que asentí con la cabeza, Luego de eso salimos rápidamente a lo jardines traseros del internado, por donde no pasaba nadie.

Muy bien Bella.- dije sentándome en el pasto.- aquí nadie nos molestara. De que quieres hablar?

Pues veras Edward.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- todo esto a evolucionado demasiado rápido para mi gusto.- Rayos! Esto no me gusta, suena como si me fuera a rechazar "amigablemente".- y eso me confunde, pero a pesar de eso yo se lo que siento.- me miro directo a los ojos.- La cuestión Edward es, que sientes tú?.

En el momento en que sus hermosos ojos chocolates se clavaron en los míos, supe que este era el preciso momento, que luego de esto no habría marcha atrás, si que me arme de valor y le dije:

Bella, yo no te quiero.- la decepción fue notable en su rostro, pero antes de que me interrumpiera seguí hablando.- yo no te quiero, porque definir lo que siento por ti en una palabra tan carente de emoción, como lo es te quiero, seria un error, Bella yo…yo.- ahora venia el momento más difícil.- Yo te amo, amo en la manera que te sonrojas, amo cuando ríes, amo cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos, amo cada pequeña ideas que pasa por tú mente, créeme Bella, créeme cuando te lo digo, por que no es ninguna broma de mal gusto, es solo mi corazón quien, a pesar de que es poco el tiempo que nos conocemos, a decidido amarte.- en ese momento, una muy efusiva Bella se lanzaba contra mi, yo por supuesto la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

Claro que te creo Eddie.- dijo ella.- lo veo en tus ojos, y para que quede claro yo también Te amo, pero no describiré cada cosa que amo de ti, porqué estaríamos aquí el resto del día.

Bella, eso es comparar un árbol con un bosque.- le dije.- yo podría demorarme años en decirte todas y cada una de las cosas que amo de ti.

Oh, vamos Eddie no seas tan cursi que me empalagas.- yo la mire con una expresión de pánico.- solo bromeo tonto, me encanta que seas así, como el chico rudo que sabe demostrar sus sentimientos cuando se le propone, y bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado vámonos a clases.- sonrió.

Oh no Princesa no todo esta aclarado aun.- le dije tomándola del brazo para acercarla a mi cuerpo.- antes me gustaría saber si, a la linda Princesa que robo mi corazón, le gustaría ser mi novia?.- ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- Genial, entonces me das las llaves?.- me miro con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.- Me refería a tu moto, Bella.

Imbécil.- dijo ella, dándome un golpe en la nuca.

Así me amas.- le sonreí.- No Bella, ahora si enserio, te gustaría ser mi novia?.- le pregunte, a lo que ella me respondió con un Beso, que pretendía ser breve, pero, yo agarre su nuca para acercarla más a mi y profundizar el beso, cuando se nos acabo el aire nos separamos para respirar, y ella me miro con una gran sonrisa.

Muy bien míster Ego, vallamos a clases.- me dijo ella tirando de mi mano para llevarme al edificio con los salones.

Sabes, la idea de quedarnos todo el día aquí resulta muy tentadora.- dije, tomándola del brazo para hacerla chocar contra mi pecho, y mirándola con mi labio inferior sobre saliendo.

Otro día, Amor.- se inclino y deposito un beso sobre mi labio inferior, lo que a mi verdaderamente me había dejado atontado, era el hecho de que ella me llamara amor, en fin, en un rápido movimiento puse a Bella sobre mi espalda y me encamine a la clases con mi hermosa novia, que bien suena eso.

**BELLA P.O.V**

Luego de que todos se nos quedaran mirando en el edificio, porque Edward me llevaba a caballito, este me llevo a mi salón.

Cuando me baje de su espalda me puso contra la puerta y me beso, dulce y largamente.

Y eso ?, no es que me queje.- le aclare

Bueno, algunos de tus compañeros de clases deben aprender, que tienes dueño.- dicho esto, me dio un leve beso y se fue corriendo a su salón antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

Me encamine a mi asiento, en el cuál se encontraban mis hermanas con una sonrisa picara, yo les devolví la sonrisa, sabia lo que eso significaba y a pesar de toda la felicidad con Edward, no se me olvidaba el cuento de Lauren.

Así que, son novios?.- pregunto Rose como quien no quiere la cosa.

Si.- respondí yo, consiente de que todo el salón nos estaba escuchando.

Por lo que pude ver Bella.- dijo Alice.- Mr. Ego es también Mr. Celoso.

Oh no Alice es Mr. Ego, Mr. Celoso y Mr. POSESIVO.- agregue ala observación de Alice.- pero, aún así lo amo.- en ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro y me di vuelta para encontrarme con Jasper.

Cuñada.- dijo este y me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

Cuñado.- le dije riéndome.

Hey, Bella es genial que Edward por fin te dijera lo que siente, pero si Edward anda de mal humor de ahora en adelante, Emm y yo te culparemos a ti.- dijo Jasper

Oh, eso es injusto.- dije haciendo un puchero.- Eddie siempre anda de mal humor.

Con mi ultimo comentario los 4 reímos, en ese momento entro el profesor y empezó la clase, yo era una alumna muy aplicada y para nada cursi, hasta que Edward Cullen apareció en mi vida, llevábamos exactamente 1 hora y 59 minutos de clases, y lo único que yo podía hacer era escribir Edward Cullen con corazones en mi cuaderno.

Al tocar el timbre me gire a la puerta, para ver parado ahí al dueño de mi atención junto con Emmett, no me di cuenta que Jasper estaba al lado mío y veía mi hoja llena de Edward's Cullen's y corazones, hasta que este me lo quito yo inmediatamente corrí para poder quitarle mi cuaderno, el cuál claramente pretendía entregar a Edward o aun peor a Emmett, claramente fue la segunda opción, ahora yo empezaba a creer que existía el karma y este era mi castigo por todas las bromas que hacia constantemente.

Emmett al recibir mi cuaderno, miro a Jasper como pidiéndole una explicación y Jasper lo ínsito a leerlo e inmediatamente se escucharon las carcajadas de Emm en conjunto con las de Jasper.

Yo ya me encontraba frente a la puerta, con mis hermanas, tratando de quitarle el cuaderno a Emmettt, pero debido a que el es gigantesco, para mi fue difícil, en cambio Rose se lo quito inmediatamente.

Esta miro el cuaderno y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, paso su mirada de el cuaderno a mi en reiteradas ocasiones yo solamente me sonroje y extendí mi mano para que mi hermana me entregara mi cuaderno, pero antes de que ella me lo entregara Alice se lo arrebato y hizo lo mismo que Rose, si, a mis hermanas les sorprendía pues, yo jamás había sido un a persona cursi. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Jasper le quito el cuaderno a Alice.

Oh vamos Jasper, devuélveme mi cuaderno por favor.- dije haciendo un puchero.

Bella, que dice el cuaderno?.- pregunto Edward

Oh Eddie, tú quieres saber lo que dice el cuaderno de Belly.- pregunto Emmett, Edward lo miro un poco raro por su nuevo apodo para mi, pero finalmente asintió.- pues dice ……

NO.- chille yo y todos me miraron, aproveche ese momento de confusión para quitarle el cuaderno a Jasper, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Já.- le dije con toda emoción, pero no me di cuenta que a mi espalda estaba Edward, el cuál me arrebato el cuaderno de forma instantánea.

Puso el cuaderno lejos de mi alcance, pero a una altura a la que el pudiera leerlo, cuando finalmente me lo entrego había una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Sabes, me encanta que pienses tanto en mi.- dijo burlonamente.

Genial esto acaba de aumentar considerablemente tu, ya de por si grande, Ego, no es cierto?.- pregunte.

Cierto, Princesa.- dijo el mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, me acompañaba a mi siguiente clase, en la cuál ya se encontraban mis hermanas y Lauren, me despedí de mi novio y entre al salón, Lauren me dirigió una mirada llena de odio y yo a ella una maligna que la hizo estremecer.

_Empieza la venganza………_

* * *

_Perdón he estado desaparecida prácticamente una semana, pero ya saben estrés del ciclo escolar y mi inspiración andaba dando un paseo en moto, al igual que mi celular se dio un baño en e inodoro hoy._

_En fin además hoy me operaron de las muelas del juicio, si que paresco una ardilla, además me he dedicado a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio ayer y puedo decir que admiro mucho al Señor Darcy, un ídolo más :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, el Edward P.O.V va dedicado a CullenOrange, porque ella siempre me los pide._

_Le daré a mi inspiración un toque de queda :D_

_También les quería agradecer muchísimo puesto que vamos en el capitulo 6 con casi los 50 reviews y eso mis queridas lectoras es una gran motivación _

_Felíz día de San Valentín, Atrasado _

_Ya saben, un click al botoncito verde de aquí abajo no mata a nadie, aún, y me hace inmensamente felíz :D_


	8. Emboscada

_Antes que nada mis queridísimas lectoras, les quería comentar que tengo un nuevo proyecto llamado: __**The Way I Loved you**__, y espero de todo corazón que al menos pasen a echarle un vistazo, abajo les dejare el Summary, y ahora si el capitulo._

* * *

**BELLA P.O.V**

Cierto, Princesa.- dijo el mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, me acompañaba a mi siguiente clase, en la cuál ya se encontraban mis hermanas y Lauren. Me despedí de mi novio y entre al salón, Lauren me dirigió una mirada llena de odio y yo a ella, una maligna que la hizo estremecer.

Empieza la venganza.- pensé.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, frente a Lauren, y saque rápidamente una hoja de mi cuaderno para escribir.

_Ve al gimnasio a la hora del almuerzo, si no quieres que algo realmente malo le pase a tú colección Armani._

_**Electrics Ladies**_

En realidad eso sonaba más a una amenaza que haría a Alice, pero tuvimos el tiempo suficiente, para hablar con Ángela, para averiguar que es lo que más ama Lauren, además de ella misma, y los hermanos Cullen, claro esta, y ella nos dijo que era su colección de Armani, además de eso, buscando en los archivos antiguos del colegio, a los cuales no tengo la menor idea de cómo Alice los consiguió, descubrimos un par de cosas de Lauren.

La clase paso rápidamente, yo y Rose nos dirigimos al gimnasio a hablar con Lauren, y Alice junto con Ángela, quien nos ayudaría con la venganza, se quedarían haciendo la parte de afuera, si todo salía como estaba planeado, valdría la pena perderme la hora del almuerzo.

Rose y yo entramos en el gimnasio a esperar a Lauren la cuál al cabo de 5 minutos llego.

Por favor hago lo que ustedes quieran pero no le hagan nada a mi colección Armani.- suplico Lauren .

Tranquila.- le dijo Rose.- Alice ama demasiado la ropa, como para dañar una colección Armani.

Entonces que es lo que quieren?.- pregunto ya más tranquila.

Que nos dejes en paz.- dije yo.- a nosotras y a los Cullens.

Eso jamás.- chillo ella

Oh estas segura de eso?.- pregunto Rose sacando una de las tantas fotos que encontramos de Lauren.

Si.- dijo ella

Entonces.- dije yo.- esa es tú ultima palabra?.- ella asintió.

Perfecto, entonces puedes irte.- dijo Rose, Lauren nos miro con cara rara, pero salió rápidamente del gimnasio.

Tres, dos, uno…….- dije yo

Ahhhhhhhhh!.- se escucho el grito de Lauren.

Nosotras salimos al pasillo que daba al comedor, para ver, pegadas en las paredes, fotos de Lauren ase 3 años atrás, con frenos, cabello negro, y digamos que también se nota que hizo unas cuantas operaciones.

En ese instante tocaron el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases, y mientras Lauren sacaba las fotos de la pared, que parecían multiplicarse, iban apareciendo todos los estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería.

Porque hicieron esto?.- chillo Lauren, roja de la ira

Esto, se llama Venganza, cariño.- dije yo, mientras todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo se reían de ella.

Esta me la pagan!.- grito Lauren

Bien, definitivamente recuérdennos jamás meternos con ustedes.- dijo la voz de Emmett a mi espalda.

Claro Emm, nosotros se los recordaremos.- dijo Alice, que recién había vuelto de pegar fotos en cada uno de los pasillos del internado.

En ese momento sentí el brazo de mi novio en mi cintura.

Tengo que contarte algo.- me susurro en el oído.- te veo al final de las clases, en el jardín de atrás.- yo asentí.

De esa manera, Alice, Rose, Jazz y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de Historia, en realidad yo no pude concentrarme en ninguna clase, pues además de que todos murmuraban sobre las fotos de Lauren, me tenia preocupada que es lo que me tendría que decir Edward, Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, agarre mis cosas, y sin dejar que nadie me dijera nada, fui hacia el jardín trasero, al llegar ahí, Edward se encontraba sentado dándome la espalda, yo me acerque lentamente hacia el.

Buuu.- susurre en su oído

Diablos Bella me asustaste.- dijo el

Lo siento, No fue mi intención.- dije con un puchero.

Oh, sabes perfectamente que esa SI fue tú intención cariño.- rio el.- en fin, lo que quería decirte es que si no te has dado cuenta de que hay algo raro entre nuestros hermanos.- Oh gracias a Dios no era la única que notaba que entre Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett había algo raro.

Yo pensé que solamente yo lo había notado.- le dije a mi novio

No, yo también lo note, créeme no es común ni en Jasper, ni menos en Emmett tartamudear cuando hay una chica delante de ellos.- respondió el

Si, Rose y Alice se han sonrojado, esta semana, más que yo en el ultimo mes.- dije, recordando todas las veces que había visto a mis hermanas rojas, por algún comentario de los Cullen.- y bien que haremos?.- le pregunte a Edward.

Bien yo creo que deberíamos jugar a Cupido, te parece?.- yo asentí.- con quien, crees tú que deberíamos comenzar?.- pregunto Edward.

Con Alice y Jasper.- dije con una sonrisa.

Con Edward, preparamos un plan para que nuestros hermanos pequeños, estuvieran juntos, pronto.

En algún punto de la conversación, sentí una mirada penetrante en mi nuca, una mirada que yo conocía, pero que era imposible que estuviera en este lugar, de igual manera mi cuerpo se tenso debido a la preocupación y mi novio lo noto.

Que pasa Princesa?.- pregunto Edward con preocupación.

Nada Edward.- mentí.- simplemente me preocupa que Alice no me crea.- le dije parte de la verdad.

No te preocupes Cariño no pasara nada malo.- me dijo el.- te veo en tu habitación a las 10.30 pm.- yo asentí.

Con eso cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, yo aun sentía, esa mirada en mi nuca, pero a más distancia, a medida de que me alejaba del jardín trasero, pero de todas maneras seguía ahí, trate de olvidarla.

Todo sea por Alice.- me dije, y apresure el paso a mi habitación.

**ALICE P.O.V**

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, pintando las uñas de los pies y pensando en Jazzy, todo esto del noviazgo de Bella y Edward, me hacia ponerme a pensar que es lo que siento por Jasper, el niño de cabello Rubio y ojos azules que me hace suspirar, cada vez que me mira, y me hace sonrojar cada vez que me habla o toca.

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se cerró fuertemente.

ALICE!.- grito Bella

Estoy en mi cama.- le respondí a mi hermana

Que bueno que estas aquí, necesito tu ayuda.- mi hermana se veía más pálida que de costumbre, y eso verdaderamente me preocupo, mi hermana solamente se ponía de esa manera cuando algo la asustaba, y dada su manera de ser muy pocas cosas la asustaban, la ultima vez que la había visto así fue… Vamos Alice deja de pensar estupideces, me dije, eso es imposible.

Que necesitas?.- le pregunte a mi hermana, que ya estaba recuperando su color.

Hoy tengo mi primera cita con Edward.- me dijo, yo sonreí, desde que ella y Edward son novios no han tenido el tiempo para citas y esas cosas, por que será, _Porque vivimos en un internado DAH!_, me dije a mi misma, vaya eso es raro.- y quería saber si mi linda hermanita me ayudaría a escoger mi ropa?.- hizo MI puchero, y de verdad era tan difícil resistirme a eso, además tenia la oportunidad de jugar a Barbie Bella, aunque fuera sin Rosalie, lo disfrutaría de igual manera, así como Bella lo odiara, en fin, ella lo hace por Edward, Aay el amor, suspiré.

OBVIO!.- chille, mi hermana me sonrió con algo de resistencia, al ver mi entusiasmo, pero rápidamente lo borro, seguramente recordando a Edward.

De esa manera comenzó el proceso, Bella me comento que irían a _ La Bella Italia, _así es que la obligue a bañarse, mientras yo preparaba todo, Un lindo vestido azul eléctrico, unos Jimmy shoes negros, no muy altos, pues aunque Bella este acostumbrada a los zapatos de tacón aun es algo torpe, Planchas para el pelo, tenazas y maquillaje, Bella quedaría más hermosa de lo que es, y no lo digo solo porque es mi hermana.

Ok Alice estoy lista.- dijo ella caminando hasta donde estaba yo, como si caminara a la guillotina.

Bella.- le reproche.- tú linda y preciosa hermanita te va a arreglar, no a matarte!.- le chille, yo aun no entendía a Bella, a sufrido esto un millón de veces y a pesar de que ama, secretamente, el resultado final, siempre hay problemas para que se quede quieta y no reclame por nada, mi hermana es realmente rara.

Eso es lo que tu dices.- ven lo que digo, es rara.- en fin, comencemos con la tortura.

Yo, ignorando el comentario de mi hermana, comencé a hacer mi trabajo, amaba arreglar a mis hermanas, pero realmente preferiría estar arreglándome yo misma para un a cita con Jasper, suspiré otra vez, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a mi hermana.

Pensando en Jasper.- dijo con malicia, yo no conteste, pero si me sonroje, lo que me delato inmediatamente, aun así negué con la cabeza.- Claaaaaro.- respondió ella sarcástica, debido a eso y como venganza, le tire el cabello, mientras se lo peinaba.- Alice!.- se quejo ella.

Eso te pasa por hablar cosas que no son.- le respondí.

Alice, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que estas de cabeza por Jasper.- me dijo ella, Grr, odiaba con todo mi corazón tener un par de hermanas tan suspicaces.

Ug.- dije.- esta bien, me encanta Jasper, creo que me enamore, esos ojos azules que me …

Aaah.- grito Bella.- Alice me duele!.- corrió hacia al baño.

Bella!.- dije preocupada, apoyada de la puerta del baño.- Bella que rayos te pasa

Alice.- se quejo.- mis…ovarios Alice, el pe..r..i..odo.- dijo con voz entrecortada, rayos, Bella sufría de dolor de ovario el primer día de su periodo, y normalmente este la mantenía en cama el resto del día.- Alice, llama a Edward y di..le que n..no podre ir.- me pidió, rápidamente tome el móvil de Bella y marque el numero de Edward, este no contesto, maldición!

Bella no contesta.- le dije a mi hermana.

Alice, ve a _La_ _Bella Italia,_ y dile que no podre ir.- rogo mi hermana

Diablos Bella!.- le dije.- el entenderá que no llegues, tranquilízate.

No Alice, el no entenderá, y si no voy el me dejara, Po..r fav..or.- suplico con voz quebrada mi hermana, suspiré, por tercera vez en el día, y la primera vez que no es por Jasper, Maldición lo que uno hace por el amor fraternal.

Ok, Bella iré, pero debo vestirme primero.- me encontraba en pijama.

Alice.- dijo Bella.- recuerda que es _La Bella Italia_, no te dejaran entrar si vas con jeans y polera.- creo haber notado cierta maldad en las palabras de Bella, pero lo deje pasar, seguramente era producto del dolor que sentía.

Rápidamente me arregle con un vestido negro straples, unos tacones del mismo color y con un maquillaje suave, simplemente saldría a decirle al novio de mi hermana que ella no podría ir a su cita, pero yo era Alice Swan, no podía ir así, sin más simplemente.

Me voy Bella.- le grite a mi hermana cerrando la puerta, creí escuchar un _suerte Alice,_ pero lo deje pasar seguramente fue mi imaginación, rápidamente me dirigí a la salida del internado para tomar un taxi, una vez dentro de este, le di la dirección al chofer, donde seguramente el novio de mi hermana debía estar nerviosos porque esta no llegaba, en un tiempo record de 20 minutos, estaba parada fuera de _La Bella Italia_.

Tiene reservación.- me dijo el garzón de la entrada.

Si.- dije.- a nombre de Cullen.

Oh.- dijo el al escuchar el apellido del novio de mi hermana, aunque no supe bien porque.- sígame, el caballero ya esta aquí.- y como el me pidió lo seguí a un lugar donde las mesas estaban más apartadas las unas de las otras.- aquí.- me dijo el garzón, sin embargo cuando mire a donde el señalaba, vi una cabellera rubia en vez de una cobriza, bueno quizás Edward se había teñido el cabello, no creo que a Bells le agrade la idea, pero cuando se dio vuelta me di cuenta de que no era precisamente Edward Cullen.

QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ!.- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, y entonces caí en la cuenta, esto había sido una _emboscada._

* * *

_PERDON!, se que he estado 10 días desaparecida y de verdad lo lamento muchísimo._

_Ahora díganme, que les pareció la venganza? . que será eso que tiene tan inquieta a Bella?_

_Mil gracias por leer, y ustedes saben un click a ese botoncito verde no mata a nadie, aún :D_

_**Summary:**_ _Ella lo amaba, aunque no fuera el novio ideal y el se fue por un error de ambos, ahora cuando ella es "feliz" con el novio perfecto, el vuelve. Inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift, con el mismo nombre. Todos Humanos._

_Ese es mi nuevo proyecto, espero verlas pasar por ahí, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas, Besos !_

**Joyce ~**


End file.
